Lokane: Ragnarok
by TonaLog1978
Summary: A Lokane story set during Ragnarok. Sakaar is the home of lost things. Sometimes you have to be lost in order to be found.
1. chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thor: Ragnarok gave me ideas but there will be changes. Still...this will be spoilery for that movie. As for Infinity Wars...well...we are just gonna agree to throw that one right out the window. Absolutely AU from that nonsense.

Sakaar. It wasn't the worst of all planets to be stranded on. Not for someone who knew how to talk his way out of any situation. And Loki was nothing if not the Sly Trickster.

Still, there were impediments. The Grandmaster was mischevious and spontaneous and chaotic. It wasn't that Loki didn't enjoy these things. He was, after all, the God of Mischief. However, Loki preferred being in control and here...Sakaar...he had relatively none.

And this is how he found himself at a rather large gathering of Sakaar's lost and found people. The Grandmaster had told him he must attend and would not take any type of refusal or excuse this time.

Loki was no fool. He knew what the Grandmaster was after. It wasn't the first time he'd garnered the attentions of a man so forthright in his sexual interests. This time, however, Loki did not reciperocate and needed to find a way to get out of this room.

Since his arrival on Sakaar, Loki could count no less than three orgies being held in this very room. Every time Loki had made excuses or a polite refusal had done the trick. This time was different. This time The Grandmaster would not take no for an answer.

Which led him to his current predicament. How in the name of the Norns was he going to get out of this one?

It was as he finished that particular prayer that he saw HER. How in all the universe was she here?

Jane Foster knew she was in way over her head. She had known the very moment she had face planted the ground on Sakaar. She was a scientist, a scholar. Sure, she had faced the commotion in New Mexico, had been whisked away by SHIELD during the mess in New York. Hell she'd even played her part in the London fight against the Dark Elves. In all those scenarios, there was one major difference. She had been under Thor's protection. Now she was on her own.

One week. It's how long she had been on Sakaar by her understanding of time. It had been one long week. The first day here was a blur. She knew she had been in some kind of infirmary but the details were unclear. By day two, The Grandmaster had come by to introduce himself. By day three, she had become something of a curiosity for the Grandmaster to marvel at and be amused by. Day four brought the first invitation to one the Grandmaster's orgies. The invitation alone was enough to make her nauseated much less the thought of actually attending. She had spent much of day five avoiding The Grandmaster directly and yet still appearing during the events enough that she could say she had been preoccupied. Day six brought the direct command to appear here in this room for today's events.

Day seven was going to be a turning point for her. She was either going to get herself killed or kill someone in an effort to stay out of the Grandmaster's clutches.

She moved through the gathered participants trying to stay out of sight of anyone who might be too interested in her. She saw an open door on the other side of the room. If she walked out that door, she could at least tell the Grandmaster that she had put in an appearance. Couldn't she? _Why not?_ She thought as she began making progress towards the door.

The door came down with a rather large thud. Jane glanced around to notice all the other doors had been sealed as well. She vaguely heard the Grandmaster announcing his arrival as she scanned the room for another way out.

Jane's eyes searched the perimeter of the room and saw no other exits. She frowned as she continued to find a way out of this mess. Until she spotted HIM.

Jane's eyes widened as she recognized Loki standing across the room from her. She met his eyes and a plan hastily formed in her mind. It wasn't the kind of plan Jane would have formulated in any other circumstance. Being stuck on an alien planet with no idea of how to return home could make a person go outside their comfort zone. Darcy would be so proud.

Jane stalked across the room towards Loki with firm determination. If she didn't go through with this immediately, she might lose her nerve and things could become infinitely worse for her.

As she approached Loki, she kept her eyes locked with his hoping he would go along with her. Or that she could persuade him to help her. Or that maybe he wouldn't be the total bastard she knew he could be. Still...better the devil you know than...

Loki watched Jane Foster approach and with some amusement saw the look of pure unadulterated mischief playing within her eyes. He had no idea what she was up to, but he was looking forward to finding out.

Jane stopped directly in front of him and slapped Loki who took the slap with grace and turned back to her with a half grin as he felt a sense they had enacted this very scene before.

She practically growled her first words to him, "That was for letting me think you were dead!"

Jane heard the room quiet around them and knew she had gotten everyone's attention. Her plan so far was working.

Jane's determined scowl became a soft delicate smile as she met Loki's eyes once more, "And this," She practically purred as she quickly drew his lips to hers. She practically climbed his body as she embedded her fingers in his hair and threw herself into this meeting of lips. She registered that Loki had caught her body against him and was holding her there quite firmly.

Jane drew her lips from Loki's for just a breath in this now or never moment, "Is for still being alive."


	2. Chapet Two

Loki pressed Jane firmly against him as he turned and braced her against the wall he had been standing beside. He broke a slight smile as their lips parted again. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Well, Jane Foster, you never cease to surprise me."

Jane held onto Loki's body as tightly as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist to double down on the wager she was placing on him. "Thanks, I think," she muttered.

"So to what am I to owe this honor?"

She could hear the mischief positively dripping from every word he spoke. For a brief instant, she wondered if she should regret her decision until she caught a glimpse of The Grandmaster coming towards them.

"I'm trying to avoid The Grandmaster. He has plans involving me that I would really rather not be a part of," She answered just for Loki to hear.

Loki raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled casually, "You too?"

Jane's eyes widened slightly, "You mean..he wants you too?"

He nodded, "And I find myself rather disinterested in his plans."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, hoping Loki couldn't hear the fear and anxiety in her voice.

"We?" Loki questioned as he licked his lower lip while staring at her mouth, "Jane Foster, whatever are you proposing?"

Jane opened her mouth slightly to try to formulate a reply but instead found herself silenced by Loki's kiss.

"Well, I see two of my favorite kittens found each other," The Grandmaster announced as if it were knowledge everyone should have, "Kind of looks like you two even know each other."

Loki slowly ended the kiss he had bestowed upon Jane and winked at her. Her heart leapt in her chest. Had she jumped from the frying pan into the fire by hoping she could trust Loki?

Loki rather languidly spoke without looking at the Grandmaster, as if he could not tear his eyes away from Jane, "Actually, we're betrothed."

Jane bit her bottom lip while keeping her eyes locked on him. She hoped she looked unsurprised by his addition to their mutual deceit as she caressed his cheek and smiled, "We would have already been wed if someone hadn't thought it a good idea to fake his death."

"Now that's a story probably worth hearing," The Grandmaster mused, "So I guess you two are in for one hell of a reunion."

"You have no idea," Jane's heart was beating so fast she wasn't sure if she had actually spoken the words aloud.

The Grandmaster studied the two for a moment as he scratched a spot behind his ear, "We will just get you two married off tomorrow. Totally my treat," He grinned lasciviously.

"Grandmaster, you are too kind," Loki began to speak, hoping to offer some reason to get themselves out of the pit he and Jane had dug themselves into.

"Nonsense. It's a good reason to celebrate. You crazy kids get to celebrate your union and the rest of us get to celebrate that we aren't married. It's a win win," The Grandmaster turned his attention to Topaz, "Make all the usual arrangements."

Jane and Loki continued to stare into the each other's eyes before the Grandmaster addressed them once more, "I feel you two might only be interested in each other and that just won't do here tonight. So..."

The Grandmaster let his words drop off as he regarded them closely. He paused for an awkward moment before sighing, "Topaz, show these two out so they can get on with their reunion. But you two...be sure to save plenty for the wedding night, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows in innuendo before he left them to join another group nearby.

"Come with me," Topaz declared before turning on her her and beginning to walk away.

Loki lowered Jane onto her feet and allowed her to steady herself for a moment before he took her hand in his and followed The Grandmaster's servant. Topaz led them through the crowd and behind the largest of sofas in the room to a private passage.

"The wedding will be at omidday tomorrow. We will collect you mid morning for preparations," Topaz spoke as she opened the door, "Be ready."

"Of course," Loki smiled as he tucked Jane against him and passed through the door. Immediately, the door slammed down behind them.

Jane turned to Loki and started to speak but he cut her off with an unexpected kiss as he backed her against the now closed door. She clutched his shoulders as he lifted her to his height.

He released her lips and whispered, "He's still watching."

"How?" She breathes her reply.

"Magic," The word spoken so softly she might have missed it if she hadn't anticipated what his reply would have been. Loki eased his hands from her waist along her hips to her thighs and swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are you.."

"Relax, Jane," Loki pressed himself tightly against her, "It'll be easier for you that way."

"What will be easier?" She asked as she breathed against his lips.

"My taking you, of course," He finished the statement against her lips as his mouth began devouring hers.

Jane couldn't breathe. She only half managed to try to make a garbled reply against his demanding lips and tongue. It only mildly registered that the air seemed to lighten and then press into her harshly and lighten again.

Loki broke his lips away from hers abruptly and grinned, "To my room."

Jane finally looked around and noticed their location had changed. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Teleportation," He answered her unspoken question as he lowered her to her feet. When she had her balance, he moved away from her, "Even The Grandmaster cannot see what happens in here. It may be he only place we are safe for now."

Jane looked around his room and then saw the window with an amazing view of Sakaar, "Why?"

"More magic," Loki answered as he sat on one of the sofas, "Just how did you end up on Sakaar?"

"Lab accident," She replied with a heavy sigh, "We were successful creating and sustaining a workable Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"So how exactly did that deposit you here? Would you not want to pick a point in space you knew? Asgard, for instance," Loki frowned as he spoke of his home.

"We did. We had the wormhole stable, and then we had power fluctuations that caused explosions and," She stopped, "I don't know if anyone else survived. I only had one way out of a burning and exploding building. I jumped through. I guess the explosions knocked off the trajectory," She nibbled her lower lip as he could surmise the rest of her story, "What about you?"

Loki spoke grimly, "Odin is dead."

Jane raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Not by my hand," He clarified before continuing, "He died with Thor and I in attendance, but not before revealing another family secret. Thor is only the firstborn son of Odin, not his firstborn. Hela, Goddess of Death, had been locked away for centuries and unknown to us. Upon Odin's death, she was released."

"If Odin locked her away..."

"She is formidable and not to be reasoned with," Loki sat forward slightly, "And I do not think even the Mighty Thor could stand a chance against her."

"But..."

"Hela destroyed Mjolnir with one hand," He stayed gravely, "I do not even know if Thor lives."

"And how did you get here?"

"Thor and I were fighting Hela during travel via Bifrost. She was able to eject me."

"And I thought I had problems," She sighed as she sank down onto the sofa beside him, "So what are we going to do next?"

"We?" He raised one eyebrow, "I do believe you started this charade."

"And you played along. You could have shut me down and left me at the Grandmaster's mercy."

"My sense of self preservation outweighed my good sense evidently," Loki rubbed his index finger under his nose in contemplation, "There was something about the way the Grandmaster accepted the news of our nonexistent betrothal. There's more than a simple marriage arrangement involved. I don't know what but I suspect it's something neither one of us will like very much."

"Like what?" She asked with trepidation.

"I suspect it's something he is expected to receive for providing the wedding. He was entirely too willing to accept our ruse."

Jane frowned, "Then what do we do?"

"We enter into this situation with caution."

"You are not seriously suggesting we actually go through with it."

Loki met her eyes, "What other options do we have?"

Jane frowned. He was supposed to be the God of Lies. Why did he have to point out the harsh truth of the situation? She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves before speaking again, "So we are going to get married. Tomorrow. On this alien planet. Millions and millions of light years from everything I've ever known."

He studied her features for a moment, wondering what she was really harboring behind her musings. Her words had been practically monotone in pitch but there was an emotion playing at the end of every word.

"Are you afraid?" He asked with a bit of mirth in his voice, "Whatever for?"

"It's not fear. Disappointed maybe but not afraid."

"I know your situation wouldn't seem nearly so bad if Thor was here.."

"You think this is about Thor?" Jane looked at him incredulously then broke into laughter, "That would not remotely help my situation."

"I had heard of you two parting ways," Loki's offered, "However it could perhaps make this next part easier."

"Not likely," She shook her head, "Thor and I have nothing in common. Nothing. I discovered very quickly that the God I was pining for was not the man I was with. I had to make the split just to save myself from trying to make things work where they obviously wouldn't," She sighed, "So no. This isn't about me wanting someone else. I just wish I could make the choice for myself."

"Then make the choice now, Jane Foster. Either we do this and have probabilities of remaining unscathed on the other side, or we abandon this plan now and try to find a way to get off this planet."

"How romantic," She rolled her eyes, "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Make your choice now. Come to terms with the choice and own it."

Jane and Loki sat silently for a moment before she took his hand in hers and laced her fingers with his, "Okay."

Loki looked down at their joined hands, "You honor me by placing your trust in me."

"You saved my life a couple of times back with the Dark Elves and you just basically agreed to marry me to save me again," She rolled her eyes, "How the hell did the God of Mischief become my personal hero?"

He laughed as he gently squeezed her hand, "I didn't do either one for you."

"Still, turns out you tend to be around when I need saving of some sort," She pushed strands of her hair behind her ear, "That is so messed up."

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on her skin, "I will not begin to determine what the Norns are up to, but my sense of self preservation sometimes," he paused, "not often," he paused again as he set his jaw slightly, "but sometimes includes preserving others. Seems our fates are tied together for the moment, Jane Foster. I would not let anything untoward happen to you if it were in my capacity to stop it."

"Wow," She slowly exhaled the word, "That was almost nice."

Loki grinned as he removed his hand from hers and stood, "I am going to see if I can discover what the Grandmaster might be up to with this marriage."

"And I'm just supposed to wait here?" Jane asked as she jumped to her feet, both surprised and angered he would leave her behind.

"We have just had our reunion, have we not?" Loki winked at her teasingly and instantly drawing her memories back to the orgy room, "You need your time to recover if we are to be married tomorrow, little mortal."

Jane's mouth spoke before her brain could stop, "So that's it? I'm supposed to be recovering from our reunion. I'm not that fragile," Her right hand had gone to her hip and her mouth would not shut up despite her brain's protest, "And what in the hell makes you think you'd be in any shape to be in public buddy?! If we were having a big reunion, there is no way you'd be able to leave that bed until morning."

Loki's smile loosened as he closed the distance between them and lowered his face to hers. He whispered a kiss across her lips, "Such fire. I like you Jane Foster." And as he brushed an equally non existent kiss to her lips, he was gone.

"Damn teleportation!" Jane huffed before sinking onto the sofa to wait for Loki's return.


	3. Chapter Three

"Jane, wake up!" Loki nudged her as he spoke.

"What?" Jane awoke with a start, almost leaping off the sofa where she had fallen asleep, "What is it?"

"We have a rather large problem," He paused, "Actually, for you, it's probably two large problems but I am only concerned with the one."

"What are you talking about?" She focused on him and settled back against the sofa cushions.

"The Sakaaran wedding ritual is very old magic," His lips flattened in tension.

"And?" She led him, "If that should upset me, I probably wouldn't know because magic doesn't exist in my world."

"It does. You just don't understand it," He shook his head, "The wedding ritual is meant for two people who have complete trust in one another. It is a binding of minds."

"Like telepathy?"

Loki sat down on the sofa beside her, "More than that. From what I understand, we will not be able to turn it on or off. We will have no private thoughts. Everything either of us experience, feel or even think will be shared with the other. All of our memories will be instantly shared. Nothing is left for either one of us to hold private."

"So," Jane took in this latest piece of information, "We will be really a part of each other."

"Yes," He answered simply.

"Wow," She inhaled a full breath trying to will herself to relax, "You said I would probably think there were two problems."

Loki nodded, "The marriage must be publicly consummated."

"Oh..." Jane swallowed the information but redirected her thoughts, "Back to the actual wedding," She shifted focus, "If we do this, can it be undone?"

"Perhaps," He seemed to be considering the possibility, "But we would need to get off this planet to find someone with the knowledge of how to break such a powerful spell."

"Do we have an alternative at this point?"

"No," He exhaled slowly, "We do not have the time to find passage off this planet."

"Okay then," She declared before trying to lighten the situation, "Be prepared to hear me thinking about weird shit."

The corner of Loki's mouth raised slightly, indicative of his amusement, "And I was afraid your Human brain wouldn't be able to withstand a millennia's worth of my memories."

She stopped suddenly, "Wait. You mean this could actually be dangerous?"

"In more ways than one," He spoke quietly, "But not in that way. The magic involved in the spell will protect you from any physical side effects."

"But psychologically it could totally screw me up," Jane stood and crossed the room, "Well, it could be worse."

"How?" Loki asked, watching as she stood at the window and looked across the Sakaaran skyline, "I don't really like the idea of someone being in my head."

She only managed a half smile at the irony as she thought of Erik, "Rather be in someone else's?"

Loki did not answer. Instead, he decided a change of topic was in order, "About our other problem..."

"Yeah, about that," She turned back to him accepting the shift in conversation, "It would just be you and me having sex, right? It's not some medieval "king gets the bride first" bull shit The Grandmaster is trying to pull, is it?"

He couldn't help the grin, "You lost me after the 'just you and me having sex' bit."

Jane steeled herself to continue this dangerous conversation. She could do this. It was just sex. A simple bodily function, a means to an end, a way to escape.

"I mean," She stated firmly as she began once again, "We are the only participants, right? He's not going to claim the right of a king or ruler or something to take one or both of us himself, is he?"

"Just us. There is a bridal room, I'm told. They can see in. We will not be able to see out."

"Oh," She shrugged, "Then, that's not so bad."

"Having been on Earth in recent years, I am aware of the social norms for your world. You took that bit of news remarkably well."

"Yeah well," She sighed as she turned back around to face him, "It's no different than having sex somewhere and you didn't know there was a camera around."

"Except you do know there will be others watching," He stood, "And judging."

"What?"

Loki closed the space between them to deliver the rest of his news, "A marriage on Sakaar is judged by the duration of the wedding night festivities. The longer the couple stays engaged in their pleasures the stronger the marriage will be."

"Meaning it can't be a quickie," Jane nodded as she thought of the mess she found herself in. She met his eyes and grinned only slightly, "You don't seem like the type anyway."

Loki grinned, "If we give the Grandmaster a good show, he may never proposition us again. Or it could make matters worse and only make him want us more."

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked as if they were conducting a business transaction.

Loki pulled Jane into his arms in a swift but firm movement, "Practice," He answered as he claimed her lips with his own.


	4. Chapter Four

Jane instinctively wrapped her arms around Loki's neck as she returned his kiss. His mouth worked masterfully over hers, teasing her lips apart and delving his tongue inside. She hummed her approval as her tongue danced with his.

As their mouths parted, Jane whispered, "Practice?"

"We wouldn't want any tentative touches or unexpected reactions to give us away. Now would we?" He asked as his fingers deftly swept down her back, finding the lacing of her dress in his fingers and tugging the lacings free.

Jane's eyes met his, and she knew once again she was in way over her head. Too much was riding on this performance to let her jumbled up emotions to get in the way.

"Wait, wait, wait," She swallowed hard, "I can't believe this is really happening."

Loki allowed her to twist herself out his arms. He regarded her closely, following her as she attempted to retreat, "I assure you it is. Reconcile yourself to the fact of what must be done," He smirked as she tugged the material of her dress to hold it close against her as if it were a shield.

"I KNOW what we are about to do," She bit out as she tried to look away from him.

"Then why this sudden retreat?" He asked as her back collided against the window she had been looking out earlier, "What thoughts are distracting you from the task?"

Jane refused to meet his eyes, "Just something stupid," She breathed as she closed her eyes, "An awkward memory."

"Then let's deal with it and move on."

The next thing Jane knew Loki pressed the palm of his hand against her forehead, and the memory seemed to be as clear as if it were happening all over again.

 _She was in bed with her eyes closed, biting her lip in passion._

 _She was fantasizing about HIM. Again. And this was the worst possible time. Thor was doing what Jane supposed was his best but she couldn't seem to come to orgasm no matter what he was doing._

 _She desperately wanted to get off. And that act of desperation had made her mind go off the righteous path and stray to deeply hidden directions she dared not speak aloud._

 _She thought of Svartalfheim and how HE had held her body against HIS, of how HIS body had covered hers. It was these thoughts that spurned dreams of HIM telling her to kneel and she willingly obeying, dreams of HIS body pressing against her, HIS body conquering hers. Loki._

 _And she finally cried out as her mind overpowered her body and provided the spark needed for her to find release. Thor finished and rolled off her looking rather proud of himself._

 _Jane went to the bathroom as fast as she could and stood under a cold shower, cursing at herself for her unspoken betrayal of the god in the bedroom._

Loki removed his hand from her forehead, tracing a path to her chin which he lifted with a finger so that she would have to meet his eyes, "I hope you never stop surprising me."

Jane was about to respond but found her mouth preoccupied by Loki's kiss. His lips worked over hers, his tongue venturing inside to drink from her.

Jane's mind was reeling. She was almost convinced this entire episode was a dream. A highly stylized, incredibly sexually oriented dream. Maybe she hadn't gone through a wormhole. Maybe she had been injured in the lab and this was all the result of a head trauma. She would wake up eventually and this would just be a dream.

Loki sensed her remaining shred of hesitancy. He breathed against her lips, drawing her attention firmly to him, "What is that...music...you have tied to that memory?"

Jane bit her lip. This had to be a dream. If it was, what consequences would there be? She would be the only one who knew. She embraced her bold new choice and pulled his mouth back to hers to indulge in this god's kiss, "Oh Lord by a band called In This Moment."

Loki studied her eyes for a moment as he relished the words to the song as Jane had remembered them, "I find it...quite appropriate," He threw a hand toward the ceiling, and the music began to play out of thin air. Jane gasped as she heard the beginning of the sinful rythym her brain had also found appropriate.

Loki took the opportunity to tug at the dress she had been clinging to and let it drop to the floor. He let his eyes drift slowly over her naked body before he lifted her against him tightly.

Jane wrapped her legs around him and moaned as her naked skin pressed against leather. Loki captured the moan with his lips as he plundered her mouth hungrily. She wove her fingers through his long black hair, not sure if she was trying to gain leverage or simply hanging on for dear life.

She didn't know how he had moved them to the bed but she found her back pressed against a plush coverlet. The weight of his body covered hers as his mouth began trailing hot kisses along her throat.

Jane moved her hands over his leathers and groaned with frustration, "You're wearing too many clothes."

She could feel him smiling as he nipped her at the intersection of neck and shoulder. Otherwise, he seemed to ignore her complaint as his hands caressed her from thigh to hip to sides, flattening under her back and pressing her body to his eager mouth.

His tongue traced her clavicle to the base of her throat where he lingered once she emitted a soft moan. His hands were roaming her petite frame with an uncanny precision that made Jane yearn for more. He palmed one breast, kneading gently, "Beautiful," He spoke before capturing the nipple with his mouth.

Jane moaned and arched into him, running her fingers through his long black hair. His attentions turned to her other breast as she tugged in his hair, "You are wearing too many clothes."

Loki grinned as he pulled away from her just enough to pull his vest away and shrug out of his inner jacket. Jane reached out to help him remove his under tunic and gasped as she pressed her palms on his bare chest, having desired this touch in her fantasies.

Loki pressed her back to bed with a searing kiss as his bare skin brushed over hers, sending ripples of a glorious sensation throughout her body. He was on the move again, his lips and tongue exploring her body.

Jane watched him, trying to convince her mind that this was just another extremely erotic dream. Loki met her eyes and saw the inner turmoil, spurring him to distract her with a demanding kiss.

Jane ran her hands along his back, pressing as much of her body to his as she could while his heated kisses distracted her mind. Breathlessly, she questioned, "This isn't a dream, is it? This is real?"

Loki grinned as he slipped a hand between her legs to gently probe her core, "It's real, Jane."

"Oh," She moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers slid inside her wet center.

"Look at me," He urged her, "You've wanted this. Dreamt of it," His fingers setting up an intoxicating rhythm, "Watch me give you the pleasure you desire."

Jane opened her eyes to meet his and saw her own desire reflected within. The idea that Loki would want her as well...she cried out as his thumb found her clit and joined the dance he had begun.

"Yes, that's it. Stop thinking, Jane. Just feel," He instructed before suckling a particularly sensitive zone at her neck.

His instructions, the look in his eyes, those delicious fingers...Jane lost herself in his talented ministrations and gripped his shoulders as she rode the crest of her climax.

"Hmm," Loki hummed against her ear, "I think we shall get along rather well, Jane Foster," He withdrew his fingers and lifted them to his lips, tasting her essence and licking his lips, "I believe I'll have more," He moved down her body like a predator, parting her legs and lowering his mouth to her sensitive folds.

"Oh my go.." Her words fell apart as his lips and tongue created sensations she didn't even know were possible. She squirmed under him, but his strong hands on her hips held her in place. She could feel the pressure building and had the thought that now she knew why he was a god. Her second climax shook her out of all thoughts, the blinding white heat trembled thought her body.

Loki crawled up her body, dropping random kisses on her skin before sealing his lips to hers once more. Jane could taste herself on his lips, and it was oh so sinfully delicious.

She slid her hands down his body and fumbled with the fastenings of his pants, "These need to come off."

"As my lady wishes," He smiled a deliriously devilish smile as he moved off the bed and slid out of his pants, revealing his entire body to her view.

"Come here," Jane spoke, her voice throaty. He smirked. The sexy bastard smirked. Jane pulled him towards her and then pushed him to his back.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

Jane smirked herself, "My turn to explore." She began licking and kissing his neck. His throat seemed to be particularly sensitive as she could feel him swallow raggedly under her mouth. She inwardly smiled as she ran her hands over his chest.

"No scar?" She asked as she trailed her tongue down his sternum, noting the lack therof where he had been impaled.

"Magic," He whispered hoarsely.

Jane heard him but didn't respond. She was concentrating on his every response to her touch or her mouth. She slid her hand to brush ever so slightly along his shaft and heard his intake of breath. Smiling, Jane looked up to meet his eyes which were fixated on her. Wordlessly, she took his shaft firmly in her grip and lowered her mouth to take him.

Loki hissed as he slid fingers into her hair, not pulling or pushing. Simply holding onto her as she worked her own particular brand of magic with her mouth. When she ran her tongue along the base of his shaft to the tip, he tugged Jane away and pushed her back to the bed in one movement.

Jane would have been startled, but this was what she had wanted for so very long. Loki slid inside her as Jane arched to accept him, grasping his neck locking her eyes with his. He slowly seated himself to the hilt, watching her eyes darken with need.

Jane inhaled sharply as all her senses awakened and focused on the god above her. She bucked her hips in encouragement. Loki placed his hand on her hip in guidance as he began a rhythm that she eagerly met.

She had never felt this kind of burning need for anything as she did for his body within hers. Every part of her yearned for more of him.

Loki seized her lips in a hungry kiss before breathing against her lips, "Jane.."

"Yes," She drew him for another kiss, moaning against his mouth, "Oh yes."

His pace quickened, sharpening Jane's cries as her body gave itself to him freely. She arched against him as he drove into her in earnest, "Loki.."

He slipped a thumb to her clit and with a gentle movement, Jane moaned in ecstasy as she reached sweet oblivion. Loki thrust through her climax before giving in to his own pleasure.

Jane languidly ran her fingers over his cheeks drawing him in for a sweet lazy kiss, "Hmmm."

"Now, I am certain of it," Loki replied as he regained his breath, "You and I will get along quite well."

At this moment, Jane couldn't find the energy to disagree.


	5. Chapter Five

After they had disentangled themselves, Jane and Loki lay side by side on the bed, their hands still exploring one another.

"Tell me about this," Jane flattened her palm on his chest where she had been expecting a scar, "How did you survive?"

"My rather disturbing lineage," Loki spoke while trailing his fingertips over her hip, "Frost giants don't die easily, and with my magical talents, it wasn't difficult to repair the wound."

"So what have you been doing since you died?" She asked with a half laugh.

He smiled in response, "I took the throne of Asgard as Odin and allowed Thor to return to you."

"Wait. Where was Odin?"

"Earth, under a spell to keep him out of my way."

"I thought he was all powerful. How could a spell work on him?"

Loki grin wryly, "I am a master sorcerer, my dear. Odin was broken after Mother's death. It was easy for him succumb to my spell."

Jane nodded as she took his hand in hers, brushing her fingertips along his fingers and over his palm, "And Thor didn't know."

"Not until recently," He watched her closely, trying to decide where she was going with this line of questioning.

"How did he find out?"

"He came home."

"Wait," Jane leaned up on an elbow, "You mean to tell me that Thor hadn't returned to Asgard in all this time, until now?"

Loki matched her posture, "Yes," He watched as his answer seemed to confuse her, "Why?"

She shrugged slightly as she looked to the mattress, "It's just every time I think I have him figured out I learn something that changes everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been wracking my brain since I first hit him with the RV," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I keep wondering what attracted me to him in the first place."

Loki seemed surprised by this revelation. She continued, "I don't think it was really him I was attracted to. It was the proof that all my work was leading in a positive direction. He was the proof that I was right. I think maybe I just translated that in my brain to mean I should love him. Problem is...I loved my work so much more."

Loki's face transformed into the most blissful grin she had ever seen, "You and I are really quite similar, Jane. We are both selfish creatures."

She shoved his arm playfully, "I am not selfish. Not really," She said, trying to dissuade herself of the notion.

"Would you not call it selfishness to want something other than the love of another?"

"He wasn't in love with me."

"No, I suspect not," Loki agreed, "However, it was what he was offering. And yet, you wanted something more."

"Well yeah," She admitted as she kept her focus on the mattress beneath her like it held the key to a mystery.

He took her chin gently in his hand and directed her eyes back to him, "There's nothing to be ashamed of in wanting more, Jane. You should only be ashamed if you don't afford yourself the opportunity for more."

"What does that even mean?" She asked pointedly.

Loki grinned as he slid arm around her and pulled her body flush to his, "Such as this situation we find ourselves in," His voice lowered as he ran fingertips down her spine, "You saw an opportunity to get what you wanted, and you took it."

"That's not exactly..."

Loki captured her protest with a kiss, "Stop rationalizing, Jane."

"But..." She was cut off by his infuriatingly delightful kiss.

"You have this terrible habit of thinking instead of feeling," He tugged her leg over his hip. Easing his palm around her thigh before his fingers tempted her acutely sensitive core. She inhaled sharply, biting her lower lip as he coaxed delicious sensation within her, "Now isn't that better?"

Jane groaned in exasperation and pleasure, "You can't tell...hmmm...someone not to think. It doesn't work...Ohhh...that way."

He grinned as he withdrew his fingers and practically slithered behind her. He pressed the length of his body against hers, "I suppose I could teach you."

"And just how do you think you teach something like that?" Jane asked as he parted her thighs slightly with his knee.

Loki entered her in a long slow movement, drawing a guttural sound from Jane who grasped the sheets below and bit into a pillow. He whispered in her ear, "Training," He withdrew before repeating the same slow torturous movement of his hips, "Vigorous training."

Jane released the pillow with a moan, "You can't be serious."

"Do you not think me serious?" He asked as he thrust again.

She moaned even as she attempted to push herself off the bed but he held her in place.

"Now now," Loki chided as he palmed her breasts, "This lesson is far from over."

"Loki," She breathed his name as he kept a slow pace.

"Yes, Jane?" His whispered breath at her ear was almost a delicious a torture as his body within hers.

"I think.."

"Very well," He nibbled her ear lobe while his hand moved to caress her throat, "If you insist on thinking, you will focus on this," He thrust with a ever so slight increase in rhythm, "On me."

Jane hitched her breath as Loki's long fingers stroked her throat.

"Tell me, Jane," He began as he ran his tongue along her neck, "Just how many ways did you imagine us together? Did you imagine us like this?"

"Yes," She gave a throaty sigh.

"Hmm," He smiled as her lips captured one of his fingers and he allowed her to suck it into her mouth, "You will never leave my bed less than satisfied, Jane," He slipped his finger from her mouth and slid his hand to cup her pubic bone, creating an impossibly delectable angle, "Did you pleasure yourself while thinking of me?"

She couldn't answer. The tumult of pleasure he was creating threatened to overwhelm her.

"Did you touch yourself here?" He asked as his fingers slid over her clit, "Did you speak my name as you came undone?"

His thrusting had become more intense. His fingers matching his body's rhythm, "Did you whisper a prayer to me, Jane?"

"Yes," Jane moaned as she felt her body begin to tense with white hot pleasure.

"Pray to me now, Jane," His breath hot against her ear.

"Loki.." She cried out as her orgasm began its ever so sweet tremors within her.

"Yes, Jane, you are mine," His voice hitched as his control responded to the loss of hers. He thrust once, twice more before he bit her neck as he came undone.

Loki drew her against him as he lay back on the bed. Jane curled against him, her limbs not quite as cooperative as she'd like them to be.

Jane settled into Loki's chest and drifted into a blissful sleep. Loki couldn't help but smile as he held her against him, "You've always been mine, Jane. You just didn't know it yet."


	6. Chapter Six

Jane awakened, stretching her arms slowly and feeling a very solid, very real body beside her. She looked up and met the sparkling eyes of a very content God of Mischief.

"Good morning," Loki smiled as he held her hand on his chest, "Did you sleep peacefully?"

She couldn't contain the perfection of this morning's afterglow. She wanted to. Letting Loki think he was the king of her world for even a fraction of a second was way too long. However, she didn't want to move another muscle to argue, "I would think that since I didn't seem to move all night that would be kind of obvious."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to hear you admit it," Loki teased as he ran his fingers through her hair, "There's nothing shameful about getting what you want, Jane. Or at least, that's what they say. So long as you aren't hurting anyone else," He rolled his eyes, "The usual cliches. The truth is it's perfectly fine for you to admit you have passion for me."

And here was the fraction of a second too long, "Okay, look, last night was," She stopped as she tried to find the right words and found every single one lacking. She frowned slightly as she thought just how over her head she was now, "It was great, okay?"

"Great?" He looked offended.

"It was mind blowing. Better?" She directed to his offended look.

"Not really."

"And just how would you describe it?" She asked, daring him. Which might have been a bad idea, Jane realized only after she'd said it.

Loki smirked his sexy best, "A promising start."

Jane was expecting some overly extravagant word delivered with pompous flourish. She was not expecting that answer.

"What?" She blinked trying to figure him out.

"If you could describe it with three words, I obviously have more work to do," He pressed his lips gently to hers, "Until there are none."

"I was afraid this would happen," Jane sighed. Upon spotting his inquisitive look, she continued, "I knew you would get all arrogant and everything."

"Arrogant? I think the better word is confident. Thank you very much," He replied smartly as he tapped the end of her nose and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she rolled into the slightly cooler sheets where he had lain.

Loki smiled as he used magic to clothe himself and glanced over his shoulder at her, "Come with me and see."

Jane eyed him carefully. This was not an ideal situation. He now held every card in the deck and she really sucked at poker to begin with. She propped herself on her elbow while toying with the top hem of the sheet around her, "No."

"Your loss," He stated offhandedly as he continued through a nearby doorway.

She watched the door close behind him. This was a dare. He had thrown down the gauntlet, and it was up to her to decide if she wanted to run with it or not.

Could she? Yes.

Should she? Probably not.

Would she?

She sighed to herself.

Yes, of course she would.

Jane crawled out of bed and found a robe laying on a dresser. She wrapped it around herself and secured the sash as she walked through the door Loki had opened.

Loki sat at breakfast table with an assortment of exotic fruits and lavish pastries before him. He held out his hand and a mug appeared as steam rolled from the top.

Jane's eyes widened at the luscious smell of coffee, "Is that really coffee?"

He nodded silently. He could feel her approach and smiled as he knew he had enticed her successfully.

Jane took the mug from Loki's hand and inhaled the heavenly aroma, "How did you get coffee?"

"Magic," He replied simply, "Breakfast?"

She sank down in a chair at the table and took her first sip of coffee. She savored the rich earthy flavor and smiled, "Magic coffee is good."

Loki grinned slightly, "I only got it here magically. It's not exactly magic coffee."

"It's the first coffee I've had in a week. Believe me, it's magic," She smiled as she took another sip.

"Earth does have its delicacies, I suppose," He stated as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"You're not drinking coffee?" She asked.

"No," He spoke with a half smile, "Coffee and magic do not mix well."

"Why?"

"Caffeine can overexcite."

"It gives you the jitters?"

"Jitters?"

Jane demonstrated with a shake of her hand, "Jitters."

"Not quite like that," Loki replied as he motioned to the table before them, "I promise nothing is poison."

"So what does caffeine do to magic?" She asked as she surveyed the fruit and pastries.

"Magic requires control. If the wielder becomes overexcited..." He trailed off.

"Things go boom?" She questioned with a smile while taking a pastry from a tray.

"Things have a tendency to vanish," He informed her before taking a drink of his juice, "Topaz should be here shortly to begin the wedding preparations."

"What's this wedding supposed to be like?"

"I did not get exact details. However, we will need to remember all the details of the ritual. The spoken words, officiants' movements, any item used in the ritual itself."

"Why?"

"If we are going to have this magic reversed, all the details will be necessary to know how to counter the original spell."

"That makes sense," Jane replied as she looked into her coffee again.

Loki studied her for a moment, "Nervous?"

"Isn't every bride nervous on her wedding day?" She shrugged before sipping her coffee.

He smiled slightly, "I suppose we should discuss what you would want for a wedding."

"Why? This is Sakaar, and the Grandmaster is throwing the wedding for us. At this point, why would what I want matter?"

"We should be afforded some customs of our own," He reasoned, "What would attire for a bride be on Earth?"

"A white dress," Jane smiled as she thought of the dress she had wanted since she was a little girl, "It's traditional."

"Do you have a memory of a style you prefer?"

"Yes, why?"

Before she got the entire question asked, Loki had placed his palm against her forehead and drew the memory from her. An instant later, the dress appeared on a bust several feet away from them.

Loki watched Jane's eyes sparkle with wonder and excitement as she moved towards the dress. He smiled in seeing her joy, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," She smiled as she admired the simple yet elegant dress, "You have to tell me how you did that." He started to speak and she held up her hand to stop him, "Without just saying magic."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"The human brain was not meant for such knowledge," He began.

"Say something stupid. Go ahead. Call me a goat," Jane snapped, "Odin did. Go ahead. And then allow me to point out what that would make you after what we did last night."

"Wait," Loki stopped as he watched her grow hostile, "Odin did what?"

"Called me a goat. Well, he might as well have called me a goat. Said I belonged in Asgard like a goat belonged on a banquet table."

"And Thor heard this?" He asked in surprise, guarding a smile.

"Yeah, so?"

"And what did Thor do?"

"Nothing."

"Thor did nothing?!" Loki asked in shock before he reigned in the surprise, "He should have fought for you. If you had been mine, I most certainly would have."

Jane's cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, "Yeah well, any reason to fight would be a good one, huh?"

"How little you know of me yet," He smiled lightly, "It will be interesting to see what you think of me after you hear my thoughts and have my memories."

"Yeah, that part is still scary," She suddenly sank into the chair beside him and grabbed his arm, "You're not going to turn me evil or something, are you?"

Loki smirked, "Evil? No. Mischevious? Perhaps," He leaned in to trace a path along her jawline with his index finger, "Lustful? Most definitely."

"Oh boy," Jane sighed as she met his eyes, "I was right when I said arrogant."

"Arrogance suggests I am over exaggerating. Confidence states that I am certain of my claim. And we both know which one suits the situation best, now don't we?"

She eyed him cautiously as he leaned towards her.

"Have I failed to live up to my words so far?" He asked as he cupped her cheek, drawing her closer.

"No," She whispered before he eased his lips along hers in a gentle yet barely there kiss, "Loki..."

"Hmm?" He questioned while placing whispers of kisses along her jawline.

"I think you've made your point," She sighed as she tilted her neck to give him better access.

"Yes, I have, haven't I?" Loki sat back with a knowing smile.

"This is only going to get worse," Jane spoke aloud, knowing that if he could hear her thoughts right now...the word cocky would be a sad description for the arrogance he would exude.

"Or better," He offered, "Depends on what you want to happen."

"And just what are you hoping will happen?" She asked pointedly.

Loki returned her look, "What are you hoping will happen?"

"I asked first," Jane replied as an unfamiliar sound chimed.

"That should be Topaz," He answered as he refused to break eye contact with her, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Are you going to answer mine?" She asked in return.

Loki smiled languidly, "It seems we'll both just have to wait to find out." The chime rang again, "Jane, when the ceremony is completed and the spell set in motion, it's going to, no doubt, be disorienting."

"Oh I'm sure," She replied wondering how any of this was even possible.

"You have to focus your mind. Focus on the most joyous moments you can remember. It should make it easier for us to stay centered that way," He warned, "Understand?"

"Joyous moments," Jane nodded as she nervously toyed with the sash of her robe, "Got it."

The chime sounded

"Jane," Loki spoke as he cupped her cheek in his palm, "Don't worry so much. We're going to get through this, and find a way off this planet. I promise you."

Jane smiled at the irony of Loki saving her. Again, "I believe you."

The door opened abruptly. Topaz stepped inside, "It's time. You will come with me. She stays here with an attendant. The Grandmaster has arranged the remainder of your morning before the wedding. Let's get going."

Loki never took his eyes from Jane's. He leaned forward, "The next time I see you," He dropped a gentle kiss upon her lips, "I will call you Wife."

Jane couldn't suppress the blush those particular words had elicited. She gently returned his kiss, "And I will call you Husband."

Topaz cleared her throat roughly.

Loki winked at Jane with a grin before joining Topaz and being led from the room. As they walked away, a woman appeared in the doorway.

"My name is Tamina. I am to be your attendant," The woman spoke as she entered the room the door closed behind her. She spotted the dress Loki had conjured, "This is not the dress The Grandmaster has chosen for you."

"This is a traditional wedding dress on my planet," Jane explained, "Send my thanks to the Grandmaster, but I would really like to wear this dress."

Tamina shrugged as she looked to Jane, "It's your funeral if the Grandmaster isn't pleased. First, a massage to increase magical energies."

Jane frowned, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Tamina answered as she produced a small cube from her pocket and dropped it onto the floor. The cube expanded and folded outward to produce a cushioned massage table, "Disrobe and lie face down."

Jane wanted to argue. This was an uncomfortable situation as it stood. She didn't want to be naked in front of this stranger. And then she sighed. What was getting naked with a masseuse in comparison to what she was going to be doing later in public?

She untied the robe as she walked to follow Tamina's instructions. Dropping the soft material to her hands and catching the remainder as she shrugged out of it, she lay the robe at the end of the table. Jane climbed onto the massage table and lay face down, cushioning her cheeks on the soft pillows of the head rest.

Tamina was at Jane's side in a heartbeat, rubbing oil between her hands before she began massaging Jane's neck.

"Is this your usual job?" Jane asked as she decided making small talk might make this feel a little less awkward.

"Yes," Tamina answered as she continued her work, "I attend to all brides at the request of the Grandmaster."

"Is it steady work?"

"It depends. If we have a succession of love matches, yes. If the reasons behind the wedding are not for love, however," Tamina drew a breath through her teeth in a low whistle, "It can be years before I work again."

"Why?" Jane asked in confusion.

Tamina stopped and pulled back, "Just how much do you know about weddings on Sakaar?"

"I know about the mind sharing thing, and I know about the public consummation," Jane asked as she leaned up on her elbows to see Tamina's concerned face, "Why?"

"The consummation is a test of your bond. If the match is only driven by lust or greed or any other ulterior motive, the Grandmaster will see through it during th consummation. And then if he discovers it is not a true love match, he kills the couple," Tamina announced.

"That's barbaric," Jane spoke before clamping her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I know you live here, and that's probably not anything out of the ordinary. On my world though, it would be called barbaric."

"Don't apologize. I agree, but who am I to argue? I just do the Grandmaster's bidding," Tamina replies before urging Jane to lie back down so she could continue.

Jane frowned. She needed to tell Loki just how screwed they were. They were doing this to avoid the Grandmaster's sexual advances, not love. How was she going to get word to him before it was too late?

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter is the wedding and I promise some definite steamy sexy times ahead. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

The remainder of Jane's wedding preparations were a blur. The massage had loosened muscles she hadn't even realized were tight. Afterwards, Tamina had drawn a bath for Jane which had felt like heaven. The warm water had penetrated to her bones and whatever oils had been added made her skin feel softer than silk.

Tamina has helped Jane get into her wedding gown and secure the fastenings. The lace appliquéd bodice was tight, on the verge of being too tight but just barely. The simple spaghetti straps hugged Jane's shoulder gently, and the flowing skirt with layers of linen danced with every movement of her body.

The next hour was spent on hair and makeup. Jane had attempted chitchat again learning Tamina had a small child and was a widow. When she wasn't attending brides, Tamina worked as a hair stylist.

"Where are you from originally?" Jane questioned as Tamina continued to curl her hair.

"Xandar," Tamina replied as she wrapped another tress of hair into a device that instantly curled and set the hair. When she pulled Jane's hair free, the tress unwound and bobbed gently with extra body.

"Is that far from here?" Jane smiled as she fingered the perfect curl.

"Far enough it would be very expensive for me to book passage back home," Tamina replied as she continued her work, "I heard the Grandmaster say you were from Earth. I had never heard of such a place until I overheard the Grandmaster explaining that it was sometimes called Terra. That's what my people call your home world."

"Terra," Jane repeated as she thought of home suddenly, "You would go home if you could though, right?"

"Of course," Tamina replied as she finished Jane's loose curls. She stepped back for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I know what you need."

Tamina selected a few locks of hair and began braiding. Jane smiled, "A braid?"

"Yes," Tamina smiled as she finished the plaiting and began fidgeting with the curls beneath. Once she was satisfied, she motioned towards the mirror in the bathroom, "Please."

Jane walked to the bathroom and gasped as she saw herself in her completed wedding attire for the first time. Tamina had created a crown with the braid, leaving the majority of her hair in loose curls. The makeup was smoky but subtle with warm tones near her cheeks and a gentle pink upon her lips.

Jane stared at herself for a long silent moment. This was really happening. She was getting married.

"I hope that means you like it," Tamina half asked.

"I do. You made me look beautiful."

"You are already lovely. I just helped emphasize it," Tamina smiled as a chime rang, "It is time."

Jane nodded as she studied her image in the mirror once more. She certainly hoped her wedding day wasn't also the day of her funeral.

After a massage and rather relaxing bath, Loki sat with a drink in his hand amongst some of Sakaar's more colorful guests. He knew they were courting favor with the Grandmaster by attending him on the day of his wedding. He had seen enough of this particular behavior at the court of Asgard.

"On the day of your wedding here on Sakaar," One lady had began as she sat to his left, "It is customary to rid yourself of regrets. What is the one thing you most regret?"

"It's hard to regret anything on the day you're finally getting what you want most," Loki replied with a gentle laugh.

"There has to be some regret somewhere," A man nearby offered.

"The thing I most regret is a single moment," Loki shrugged, "There was a wormhole through space and time beneath me, and at that moment, I let go," He said jokingly, knowing they would laugh just to appease him.

"Loki?"

Loki knew the voice the instant he heard it.

"Loki? Loki?!" Thor's voice called to him.

Loki sported Thor sitting in a monstrous chair which seemed to confine the God of Thunder. His face fell. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Over here. Over here," Thor urged Loki to join him.

Loki excused himself from the crowd around him and placed his drink on a server's tray as he moved to face Thor, "Shhh! Shhh!"

"What?" Thor asked as he softened his voice.

"You're alive?" Loki whispered as he studied his brother. If today wasn't going to be full of surprises after all, he mused to himself.

"Yes, of course, I'm alive," Thor spoke in exasperation.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked in another whisper, wishing Thor was literally anywhere but Sakaar.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?"

"I didn't get a chair."

"Well get me out of this one."

"I can't."

"Get me out," Thor was pleading.

This was almost worth seeing his brother today, Loki thought to himself before again replying, "I can't."

"Do what?"

"I made friends with this man who's called The Grandmaster."

"Is he crazy?" Thor seemed desperate.

This really was almost too good, "I've gained his favor. The Bifrost spat me out here weeks ago."

"Weeks ago?"

"Yes."

Thor looked confused, "But I just got here."

"Why are you whispering?" The Grandmaster asked also in a whisper.

Loki had to repress a laugh at Thor's audible spooked and horrified reaction as he took a step back. It was quite delectable.

"Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I'd be like, uh, millions of years old, but here on Sakaar," The Grandmaster trailed off as he looked to Loki.

Loki caught the flirty look and the batting of the eyelashes of the Grandmaster. Unfortunately, Thor did as well and looked even more confused.

"In any case, you know this, uh, this uh," The Grandmaster directed his attention back to Thor, "You call yourself Lord of Thunder?"

"God of Thunder," Thor corrected as he looked to Loki and waved his head, "Tell him."

Loki laughed dismissively, "I've never met this man before in my life."

Thor growled, "He's my brother!"

"Adopted," Loki made light of it. Take a hint, Brother, He urged with his eyes.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" The Grandmaster asked.

"You take this thing out of my neck, and I'll show you," Thor laughed menacingly.

The Grandmaster chuckled as he straightened his collar, "Listen to that. He's threat..threatening me. Hey, Sparkles," He continued joyfully.

Loki noted the absolutely rage that passed over his brother at the nickname the Grandmaster had given him. That would serve a purpose later.

"Here's the deal," The Grandmaster continued, "You wanna get back to Ass Place, uh, Assberg."

"Asgard!" Thor roared.

"Any contender who defeats my Champion, their freedom they shall win."

"Fine! Then, point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!" Thor raged.

The Grandmaster looked to Loki who half smiled at the man, "Now that's what I call a contender!"

Loki smiled slightly.

"But first," The Grandmaster grinned, "We do have our wedding to attend to."

Loki's remaining smile faded.

"Wedding?" Thor yelped as he looked between the Grandmaster and Loki.

"That's right. And seeing as how he's your brother," The Grandmaster put his hands up like he was weighing options, "I'm feeling generous. I'm going to let him attend."

"Grandmaster," Loki began, "Really, I would be perfectly happy with a private ceremony."

"Who are you marrying?!" Thor asked as he watched his brother while still trying to wiggle against his bindings.

Loki ignored his brother as he kept his focus on the Grandmaster. He pointed between himself and his brother, "Our family is complicated."

"It's Sakaaran tradition for family to attend," The Grandmaster wiggled slightly, "It'll be fun," He spoke as he used his remote to drive Thor's chair from the room as he followed along, "The direction would be this way, Lord."

"Loki?! Loki?!" Thor called out for him as the chair moved out of sight while Loki remained in place.

Topaz stepped to Loki, "It is time."

Loki nodded as he took a steadying breath. If he thought Jane was going to be shocked when she heard his thoughts, he knew she was going to be surprised to see Thor. If only his brother could behave...which wasn't likely.

Loki followed Topaz down the long hallway before entering a room he had yet to see. And he now knew why.

At the front of the room was an alter covered in various stark colored fabrics with a silver chalice and golden dagger laying on top. A flame burned in a small brazier in the center of the table. In the center of the room, however, was a smaller transparent enclosure with a bed clad in white linens.

The Grandmaster had placed Thor's chair directly in front of the enclosure. If Jane didn't kill him when she learned the truth, Thor might afterwards for what he was about to see.

Loki followed Topaz to the alter where the Grandmaster stood.

"Big occasion," The Grandmaster smiled at Loki suggestively yet again.

"Yes, it is," Loki smiled while casting a sideways glance to Thor who continued to struggle against his bonds.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened, and Loki couldn't take his eyes off Jane as she stood smiling nervously on the other side. She was the perfect vision of beauty. She stepped into the room and joined Loki at the alter.

"You are breathtaking," Loki smiled as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Jane?" Thor called out from his chair, "Jane? What are you doing here?"

Jane froze when she heard Thor's voice thundering across the room. She didn't take her eyes off of Loki, however, "What is HE doing here?!"

Loki shrugged, "Just arrived, I'm afraid. The Grandmaster generously allowed him to attend."

"Yes, how generous," Jane forced a smile.

"Jane!" Thor called out again.

Jane sighed as she turned to look towards Thor, "What?!"

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Marrying your brother," Jane smiled as she turned back to face Loki.

"No! Loki?!" Thor growled as he broke his bonds free with tiny little bursts of lightning coming from his hands.

"Hey, Sparkles, keep it down," The Grandmaster warned as he waved his remote for the obedience disk while the magnetized hand cuffs returned Thor's arms to the bindings of the chair.

"Sparkles?" Jane chuckled slightly as she whispered the name. She could hear Thor growling behind her.

"You know this Lord of Thunder?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Once upon a time," Jane shrugged, trying to make light of the situation but feeing like everything was spiraling out of control.

"She is my lover!" Thor called out.

"Was!!!! As in past tense! As in never again!" Jane yelled as she turned to him, "That's what it meant when I dumped you!"

"It was a mutual dumping according to Thor," Loki pointed out as he saw Jane's rage build in her eyes. Maybe this could be a bit of fun after all.

"Mutual?!" Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh please!"

"Jane, whatever Loki's done, I can still help you out of this. Don't marry him!" Thor pled as he struggled some more.

"Whatever Loki's done?" Jane asked in confusion.

"He believes I have coerced you," Loki offered with a wry smile. If only Thor knew...

"Because I am mortal I couldn't possibly make a decision for myself, right?" Jane groaned, "Bite me, Thor!"

"Whatever this is. Whatever spell he's cast on you, please, Jane. Fight it," Thor urged.

"A spell?" Jane looked to Loki with a bit of a smile, "Is that what you did? Cast a spell on me or something?"

"Or something," Loki replied with a smile as he dipped his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Thor snapped as he looked away, "Loki, when I get out of this chair, we will have words!"

Loki gently kissed Jane once more before turning to look directly at his brother, "I'm sure we will."

"Places everyone," The Grandmaster waved his hands about in the air.

People scurried about the room to find seats while Loki leaned forward to whisper in Jane's ear, "Remember what I told you about joyous moments."

Jane grabbed the back of his head and whispered, "The Grandmaster will kill us if he finds out we aren't a love match."

Loki smiled as he pulled back slightly to look at her, "Not a problem."

Jane eyed Loki cautiously as The Grandmaster stood behind the alter. Loki laced his fingers with hers as they turned towards the Grandmaster.

"Don't do this!" Thor growled, "Jane!"

Jane rolled her eyes before flashing a bright smile, "Grandmaster, it's a tradition on my home world that a bride on her wedding day can ask a favor she normally wouldn't."

"What kind of favor do you have in mind?" The Grandmaster grinned.

Loki watched Jane carefully, not sure exactly what she was up to.

"Can you muzzle Sparkles over there? He's kind of dragging down the mood," She stuck her free hand in the air to thumb over her shoulder towards Thor.

Loki could have leapt for joy if they were in any situation other than the one they were in. He bit his lower lip to stop the grin that would have taken over his face. This woman was full of surprises, and he couldn't wait to discover them all.

"What?!" Thor grumbled while pulling at his restraints.

"You are such a lucky man," The Grandmaster spoke as he rubbed his hands together devilishly.

"I am indeed," Loki squeezed Jane's hand with a smile as he memorized every beautiful inch of his bride.

"Loki, I swear by the Norns, I will kill you for this," Thor growled out just before Topaz secured a muzzle over his mouth.

Jane smiled as she heard Thor's muffled complaints, "Thank you, Grandmaster."

"You are most welcome," The Grandmaster winked at her, "Now shall we begin? I will need your left hands."

Jane waited for Loki to offer his hand before she followed suit. When the Grandmaster lifted the dagger, she swallowed hard. The Grandmaster placed the dagger in Loki's proffered hand, " A drop of blood from the forefinger of the left hand into the chalice."

Loki palmed the dagger for a moment. Blood magic. This would make reversing the magic dangerous but not entirely impossible. He took the hilt in his right hand and pricked his finger as the Grandmaster had instructed. He held his finger above the silver chalice and allowed a drop of blood to fall.

He turned to Jane and held out the dagger. She offered him her finger, and he smiled as he savored that she was placing her trust in him. He gently pricked her skin with the blade before she moved her finger to allow the blood to drip into the chalice.

Loki placed the dagger into the Grandmaster's waiting hand. The Grandmaster placed the blade over the small flame in the brazier, and the flame leapt to life.

The Grandmaster lifted the chalice and swirled it gently before presenting it to Jane, "Do you enter this union willingly of a free heart and free mind?"

"I do," Jane spoke as she heard Thor screaming underneath his muzzle.

"Drink from this chalice and be united in life and love," The Grandmaster instructed as Jane took the chalice and took a drink from the sweet wine within.

When she finished, The Grandmaster held the chalice to Loki, "Do you enter this union willingly of a free heart and free mind?"

"I do," Loki affirmed.

"Drink from this chalice and be united in life and love," The Grandmaster Places the chalice in Loki's hands.

Loki drank from the chalice, tasting blood and wine, and something else. An aphrodisiac, perhaps? As if they were going to need that.

The Grandmaster smiled as he took the chalice and waved for them to get closer, "Place left hand in left hand and right in right."

Loki and Jane followed the Grandmaster's instructions. Loki noted the symbolism in their hands and arms creating the magical sigil for infinity. Jane might not know it yet but Loki realized this magic would be incredibly difficult if not impossible to reverse.

"Repeat these vows to one another," The Grandmaster spoke, "My body to thee, my mind to thee, my life to thee."

Loki wanted to warn Jane this was going to be forever, but there was no way at this point. The magic was in play, and they were in too deep to turn back now.

Loki squeezed Jane's hands gently as they began speaking their vows to one another.

"My body to thee."

Jane couldn't help but think that the wedding vows were romantic in there own way. In another life, in another place, this could have been beautiful.

"My mind to thee."

Jane began trying to think of joyous moments as Loki had instructed. She knew he would be in her head in mere seconds, and she was terrified of what would happen to them when the Grandmaster discovered they weren't in love. And what was Loki's reassurance that it wasn't a problem? Maybe she was placing too much trust in him.

"My life to thee."

Jane kept her eyes on Loki's as she get the warmest and yet coldest sensation permeate her body and dissipate just as quickly. She felt dizzy for an instant causing her body to sway as she went limp. Loki caught her in his arms.

 _"Jane? Jane?"_

 _"Even his voice turns me on. How am I supposed to think straight? What could I think of as joyous when his voice is enough to make me want to jump his bones?"_

Loki smiled.

 _"Jane, if you don't get control of those thoughts, I will be forced to take you right here on this altar."_

 _"Oh shit,"_ Jane's eyes snapped open and she met his eyes, _"You heard that?"_

 _"Yes,"_ He smiled at her without speaking aloud.

 _"Wait. What is it that you are thinking but trying not to?"_ Jane paused as she clung to him.

 _"I will need time to explain. Let's get to the consummation, and I swear I will explain,"_ Loki was more or less pleading, and he hated it.

 _"What are you hiding?"_ She searched his eyes for a moment, _"What the hell is imprinting? And how the hell did I do it to you?"_

 _"The first time we met."_

 _"Because I hit you?"_

 _"It's the Frost Giant nature. I didn't know it could happen, but it did."_

 _"I am going to need a thorough explaination."_

 _"And you shall have it,"_ Loki assured her, _"Now, kiss_ _me_."

Jane captured Loki's face in her hands and took his lips in a tender but possessive kiss. Loki held her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" The Grandmaster applauded followed by others in attendance.

Scrapper 142 leaned on the side of Thor's chair with a smile, "She's definitely not your lover anymore."

Thor growled against his muzzle as he fought his restraints continuously.

"They are apart of each other now," She added, "And if they aren't in love, we will know in just a few moments."

Thor looked at her in confusion.

Scrapper 142 pointed to the bed, "Public consummation."

Thor practically screamed against his muzzle while Loki lifted Jane into his arms and cradled her to him as he walked into the consummation suite. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he knew he would find a way to save Jane from Loki. Just as soon as he got out of this chair!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here it is in all its glorious smuttiness. Do not have a drink in your hand while you read this. You may spit it all over your screen. There are "OMG" moments, "OMG WTF" moments and some "covering face with hand to read through your fingers" moments. The muse is delightfully sinful and evidently hedonistic. Very NSFW. Probably best enjoyed alone so you can do the "oh my god, what the fuck did I just read" thing without embarrassment. You've been warned. And...Uhm, Jane has a Frost Giant for a husband now. Just remember that little factoid as a warning too.**

 **Enjoy.**

Loki carried Jane into the enclosed consummation suite before the door closed behind him. He proceeded to the bed where he sat on the corner and placed her on his lap. He held her close as he placed his forehead against hers.

 _"Jane?"_

" _It's amazing how clearly I can hear you and still know you aren't speaking aloud,_ " Jane half laughed in her thoughts as she kept her arms around him tightly, " _Now, tell me about imprinting."_

" _It is a biological imperative of my Frost Giant lineage. To imprint on someone is to be bound to them."_

 _"And I imprinted you? But I'm not a Frost Giant."_

 _"You triggered the impulse in me when you struck me the first time we met,"_ He carressed her cheek while pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips, " _Your touch_ _triggered the instinct in me, and I had no idea what had happened. I only knew that if I hadn't been bound by magical restraints, I damn well would have taken you right then and there."_

 _"So that's what the stare was about,"_ She smiled as she remembered that moment.

 _"Yes,"_ He affirmed while caressing her back and arms tenderly, " _I wanted to believe it was the Aether's power I was so drawn to, but once the Aether had been removed, I knew it was you I was drawn to, and I would have died a thousand times to save you from any harm."_

 _"You saved me. Twice,"_ She cupped his cheeks in her hands as she searched his eyes, " _That's why you're my personal savior, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes,"_ He replied as he maintained eye contact with her, " _After Svartelfheim, when I returned to Asgard, I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

 _"So, it wasn't just me, huh?"_ Jane realized while she laced the fingers of one hand with his.

" _You haunted my every thought day and night. It confused me. I've never been so completely enthralled by someone that I couldn't function without them. So I began to research what possibly could have made me so taken with you_ _. I discovered that Jotuns bond through a process called imprinting. It's an attraction greater than just a physical response. It's meant to single out the most compatible mate amongst all other possibilities. It is always triggered by a touch, gentle or otherwise."_

 _"I hit you."_

 _"And so the Bond was formed. I thought it would be a one way bond. You aren't a Frost Giant, and I had never known of what exactly my Jotun physiology was capable of. I have a feeling it's the magic Frigga taught me which had the effect on you. It allowed my biological imperative to mark you as it were."_

 _"But you pretended to die. You didn't let me know. You didn't let anyone know that you were alive,"_ Jane thought in her confusion.

 _"I sent Thor back to you which is what you both seemed to want so badly. I wasn't about to interfere. I've fought with my brother our entire lives over one thing or another. I wasn't about to let my Jotun blood cause another catastrophic battle between us. Still,"_ He paused, " _I did look in on you from time to time."_

 _"Stalker,"_ She teased which drew a slight smirk from his lips.

" _I was at every symposium, every award ceremony. You are so very brilliant, and you are on the cusp of the greatest discovery for mankind."_

Jane blushed slightly at the praise he had bestowed upon her and turned her face to look away. He cupped her cheek in his palm as he urged her to look at him again.

" _When I saw you last night in that room, the pull to be near you was intense."_

 _"And then I hit you. Again. And then..."_ She trailed off as she met his eyes and traced his lips with a fingertip.

 _"Then you kissed me. After that, I knew I would never be able to deny this urge again,"_ Loki captured her lips in a tender kiss.

" _Hmm,"_ Jane hummed happily in her thoughts, _"If I didn't already know you could work magic, I would know it in your kiss. I've never been kissed the way you kiss me."_

 _"I love being able to hear what you are truly thinking,"_ He smiled as he carressed her cheek gently and placed his forehead against hers, _"I know this is not an ideal situation for you, Jane, and after we get off this planet, I will keep my distance as much as possible if that is what you wish. But I also promise I will spend the rest of my days striving to be worthy of you."_

 _"Worthy? You've saved my life twice. Why wouldn't you be worthy?"_

As soon as Jane had thought the question, a flurry of memories assaulted her mind. Castigations from Odin, Thor, Heimdall, and the Warriors Three rang through her ears. All rang of falsehoods of bravado and malcontent with hints of distrust and misunderstanding.

Jane met his eyes and searched more memories. If he didn't know what true worthiness meant, she would show him, " _Show me how you've shown someone that you care about them."_

Loki seemed surprised by her request, but memories came rushing forward unbidden. A bundle of flowers delivered to Frigga who smiled like the sun, a consoling pat on the back for a young Thor who had lost a challenge in training, a squeeze of the hand of young Lady Sif who had been crying, an illusion of Odin dissolved into Loki's form after giving Thor the praise that the king could never have given his son himself, saving Jane on Svartelfheim.

Jane cupped Loki's cheeks in her hands as she met his eyes and spoke aloud for the first time, "You are worthy."

Loki looked into her eyes and felt her certainty of her words. When she felt his acceptance of her statement, she seized his mouth with such ferocity that Loki was forced back onto the bed as she crashed atop him.

"Here we go, here we go," The Grandmaster rubbed his hands together excitedly as he sat in an empty chair beside Thor. He glanced to his "guest" and frowned, "Please, Topaz, take this muzzle off. We should have commentary from Sparkles," he turned his focus on Thor, "If she was your lover first...well, it'll be interesting to hear how different she is with him than you. And if you know your brother's playbook you can share that, too."

The instant the muzzle was removed, Thor shouted, "Jane, fight this magic!"

"She's human. There's no way she can hear you through my barrier unless their bond is strong enough for her to hear through him and that all gets complicated," The Grandmaster laughed as he patted Thor on the hand, "Besides, she is way too into him to listen to anything you have to say, Lord."

"Well, then, you listen. This isn't a love match. Undo this magic at once!" Thor growled as he conjured only more sparkles from his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want the muzzle?" Topaz asked as the Grandmaster waved her off.

Scrapper 142 leaned against Thor's chair again, "You'd better hope it's a love match if you value their lives. If it isn't?" She drug her thumb across her throat.

Thor grumbled against his restraints and growled, "I will kill my brother first."

"Oh I do love family in attendance!" The Grandmaster chuckled as he focused on the newlyweds.

" _Thor is pissed_ ," Loki thought as Jane's mouth lavished attention upon his.

She continued kissing Loki as her hands began seeking out the fastenings of his leather armor, " _How do you know_?"

" _I can hear him_ ," His fingers found the fastenings of her dress and began untying laces.

Jane tugged his cape and vest free as he sat up for her before tossing them aside. She returned her lips to his as she undid the fastenings of his inner jacket, " _I'm gonna think this just one more time. You are wearing too damn many clothes."_

Loki chuckled as he pulled the final lacings free of her dress and let the lace ribbon flow through his fingers to the floor slowly.

 _"And that was entirely too sexy for this moment,_ " Jane sighed inwardly as she released the fastenings of his inner jacket and then pushed it from his shoulders, _"I am trying to concentrate here."_

 _"Didn't I tell you already to feel instead of think at a time like this?"_ He shrugged out of his inner jacket and did her a favor by removing his inner tunic at the same moment, " _Don't think. Just feel_ ," He slipped his fingers under a strap of her dress before slowly easing it down her arm as he met her eyes.

 _"Thor is out there,"_ She grumbled in her mind while pressing her palms to first his chest and then sneaking around his back.

 _"Be glad you cannot hear him,"_ Loki quipped to her as he gently kissed her neck before gently biting her in the exact location as the night before.

 _"You're disappointed there isn't a mark?"_ She looked to him with a smile as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

 _"I cannot believe you felt that emotion so keenly."_

Jane focused on feeling what Loki was feeling for a moment before she gasped audibly, _"No way."_

 _"Don't be cross, Love."_

 _"I'm not cross,"_ She searched his eyes as she sorted through the emotions, " _You want to be territorial."_

 _"It's part of the Imprinting,"_ He explained as he seized her mouth in a possessive kiss, " _And I would be lying if I said I didn't want Thor to see just how breathtaking you are when you come undone for me."_

Jane melted against his kiss with a whimper as she completely enveloped him in her arms, " _How can you make something so evil sound so incredibly sexy?"_

Loki grinned against her kiss, _"Natural born talent."_

"Did he bring her here?!" Thor demanded answers as he tried not to look at Loki touching and kissing his Jane. It was like a train wreck, however, and he couldn't seem to look away.

"No, they arrived separately but boy, were there sparks when they saw each other," The Grandmaster whistled in a low tone, "I told them to save some for tonight, but I already knew they were going to tear each other's clothes off as soon as they were in private. Actually, I kind of hoped they couldn't wait that long, but they did. Damn it," He declared in disappointment before he looked to Topaz, "You might want to go ahead and round up some shape shifters for me. I'm gonna need to release some pent up energy, and...tentacles," He shimmied in his seat in delight, "Make sure there are tentacles."

Thor grimaced in disgust as he looked at the Grandmaster.

"Normally, I don't let the contenders have a conjugal, but if the newlyweds put on the show I think they will, I might be generous enough to provide you with an amusement," The Grandmaster offered with a salacious smile.

"What?! No?!" Thor stammered as he looked back to Loki who was kissing Jane's neck again, "You said she couldn't hear me. But Loki can," He began shouting with new purpose, "Loki, she was mine first. Mine! I know her more intimately than you ever will!"

 _"Oh dear,"_ Loki nibbled her shoulder, " _Thor knows I can hear him now_."

 _"And so he's yelling at you? Idiot,"_ Jane laced her fingers in his hair as he moved his attentions to her other shoulder, _"What's he saying?"_

 _"Hear for yourself through me,"_ He suggested while nibbling his way along her throat.

"She'll never be satisfied with you!" Thor shouted.

Jane captured Loki's face in her hands as she met his eyes _, "Okay, that's it. Thor wants to be a jackass and still think he is the god I worship? Time to prove him wrong."_

 _"I like where this is going_ ," Loki smirked.

Jane pulled away from him, just out of reach. She smiled, meeting his eyes she slipped the remaining strap from her shoulder and let the dress slowly pool to the floor at her ankles, revealing every inch of her body, _"Thor wants to talk trash. Let's show him just how wrong he is_."

 _"My dear Jane, I do believe I could fall in love with you,"_ He thought, his eyes devouring her as she stepped back into his arms and began unfastening his pants.

Outside the barrier, the fire in the brazier on the altar sparked and grew brighter. The Grandmaster frowned as he looked to Thor, "Well, at least one of them is in love."

"What?" Thor asked as he spotted the flame dancing over the golden dagger, "How the hell do you know that?"

"That flame should double in size or greater by the time they are done. If not, somebody doesn't love somebody and that's a problem," Scrapper 142 replied while popping the top on another bottle of alcohol.

"You hear that, Loki? You've doomed the both of you. It isn't Jane's fault you can't love her. Why put her through this?!" Thor growled as he pulled at his restraints again.

 _"He really is that dumb,"_ Jane thought to herself as she tugged Loki's pants from his legs and urged him to back further onto the bed, _"He has no idea whatsoever that you're the one in love with me."_

 _"I admitted the possibility that it could happen. Not that it had. Not yet anyway,"_ He watched as she crawled over his body ever so slowly and sat astride him, _"This is quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen."_

She smiled with a naughty wink before brushing her lips against his, breath mingling ever so slightly, _"It's okay for you to admit you are in love with me, you know."_

 _"I will do no such thing_ ," He scoffed internally as he captured her lips.

" _I thought you said this love match thing wouldn't be a problem_ ," She melted against him while he molded her body against his, " _You just admitted the possibility, so you say anyway,"_ She mocked him in her mind before continuing the thought, _"The Grandmaster said one of us was in love. He'll know if I'm not."_

Loki smiled at her as he broke their kiss. He cupped her head in his hand as he eased her away just enough to them to focus eye to eye, _"Then look through everything that I am, Jane. It will be more than enough for you to know me better than anyone else in the universe. And then...you'll know if the possibility exists for you."_

Jane's thoughts began racing through Loki's memories, brief flashes of key moments in his life that shaped him: a playful childhood with Thor, a more competitive adolescence with the God of Thunder, the power of a Master Sorcerer, the knowledge of a Scholar, the proud Prince he had become before everything he'd known in his life was turned upside down, the fall into the Void. Then there was nothing. Until New York, Odin's condemnation, Frigga's death, the Imprinting.

She blinked as she quickly processed the details of the information and her own feelings about it. About him, _"I am so gonna fall in love with you_."

Loki seized her mouth in a possessive yet infinitely tender kiss as he pressed her body to his and rolled them over.

"Gods damn it all," The Grandmaster grimaced as the flame within the brazier burst into a full fledged fire, "I was really hoping just one of them was in love. At least that way, I still had an in. Humph," The Grandmaster crossed his arms like a pouty child.

Thor growled, "Impossible!"

Jane opened her eyes to look at Loki ever so slowly, _"You are a bad influence. You really want me to say what I think you want me to say?"_

Loki grinned in answer.

Jane's lips twitched with an evil grin as she turned her head to look directly at where Thor should be sitting, "Darling, you have no idea what's possible."

Thor's gasp turned growl echoed through the rooms.

Jane giggled as she looked back at Loki who couldn't contain a laugh either, _"He really did love that hammer_."

 _"Hmm,"_ Loki mused with a laugh as he stroked the curves of her body, pressing her tightly against his frame, _"Now, didn't you say something earlier about concentrating?"_

Jane grinned as she raised a leg over his hip and ground her own hips against his drawing a low moan from him, _"Didn't you say something about feeling instead of thinking_?"

 _"Touché, Love,"_ His lips brushed against hers, his tongue languidly darting between in provocation. She groaned as she attempted to seal her lips to his only to catch his mischevious smile painting its sexy way over his features. He began licking his way along her throat as she threaded her fingers through his luxurious black hair.

When Jane arched her body against Loki and elongated her neck to allow him further access, The Grandmaster backhanded Thor's arm gently, "Damn, she's responsive. You gotta tell me. I got to know. Is she always like this?"

Thor shot a death glare at the Grandmaster, "That is not my Jane!"

"The only thing she is of yours is a sister in law," Scrapper 142 laughed as she clapped him on the shoulder, "I have to say, though, both you and your brother have excellent taste in women. That woman is fine!"

"Topaz, please make sure all the recorders are working. I want audio, visual, and holographic. Understand?" The Grandmaster bounced in his chair, "If I can't actually have them, I'll still find a way to have em," He wiggled his eyes brows.

Thor growled, "I know you can hear me, Loki. I never thought you this depraved, Brother. This is rape."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The Grandmaster looked at Thor in astonishment, "If you don't know the difference between rape and that," He pointed at Loki and Jane before looking back to Thor skeptically, "Then, it is no wonder she wanted your brother."

Thor screamed his disapproval as he watched Loki licking his way towards Jane's breasts, "No!!"

"Yes!" Jane moaned as Loki captured a rosy nipple in his mouth. He nipped at her tender flesh with his teeth as his hand kneaded her other breast gently. His tongue swirled around her nipple before drawing the taut peak back between his lips.

"Oh my, that tongue," The Grandmaster hummed to himself.

"I am so sorry, Jane," Thor declared sadly.

"I'm not," Jane hummed her pleasure aloud while Loki turned his attentions to her other breast.

Loki grinned his delightfully sinister best while dropping kisses and love bites over her stomach as he eased himself along her body. Positioning himself between her legs, he met her eyes as he nipped at the delicate skin of her inner thighs, hooking each leg over his shoulders.

Jane leaned up on her elbows as she watched him, _"Oh, I am feeling like being so bad."_

He smiled knowingly as he caressed her thighs, while his lips, tongue and teeth teased a pathway towards his ultimate destination, " _My my, you are full of surprises."_

She smiled as she maintained eye contact with him, "Worship me with that Silver tongue, Baby," Jane urged aloud.

Loki felt her anticipation as keenly as his own. He lowered his mouth to her sensitive core and was rewarded when she grasped at his hair.

"Oh, oh Loki," Jane shouted as she arched against his mouth and tongue.

"Holy shit," The Grandmaster as he turned his head sideways for a better view, "That man is talented."

"Did she say Silver tongue?" Scrapper 142 turned her head sideways as well before uttering in a low whisper, "Damn..."

"It's his nickname," Thor growled as he twisted at his restraints again.

"I think I know how he got it," The Grandmaster cooed in awe as he craned his neck, "Seems fitting."

"Oh god yes!" Jane cried out as her rather sudden and extremely powerful climax vibrated through her entire body.

Loki caressed her thighs as he eased them from his shoulders, " _I will never tire of pleasing you."_

 _"Hmm, are you sure about that?"_ Her pleased smile bright enough to shadow the brightest of stars.

" _Positive,"_ He brushed his nose against hers as he covered her body with his own.

Jane drew his lips to hers, tasting her essence on his lips and tongue.

 _"That is the sexiest_.."

Neither one was quite sure who thought it first, but they both smiled against each other's kiss.

"I don't know what kind of spell you've cast on her, Loki. Oh my Jane..." Thor cried in despair.

Jane rolled her eyes as she urged Loki to his back. She crawled over him, continuing their kiss until she pulled away only slightly to meet his eyes, " _What I am about to say out loud is purely to piss Thor off, understand_?"

 _"You are a devilish little minx,"_ Loki's eyes flashed with merriment of both mischief and erotic anticipation.

"Husband," Jane spoke out loud as she darted her tongue across Loki's lips, "I would like to pay you tribute," She paused as she took his lips in a tender kiss, "Properly," She met his eyes with a tantalizing grin, "As any good wife pays tribute to her husband."

Loki met her eyes for a moment and caught the flicker of a memory of Thor to which he had to conceal a surprised and shocked laugh. He bowed his head to her in approval while thinking, _"No wonder you dumped him. What kind of a bloody poofed up mockery of romanticism is that?"_

 _"Your guess is as good as mine. He wanted me to provide oral pleasures, and I was already beyond sexually frustrated. So no, not happening. Then, he told me this wonderful story of how all the good wives of Asgard were talented at this sort of thing, and it's how a good wife pays tribute. Asshole."_

 _"How the hell would he know?!"_ Loki sighed to himself in repressed laughter _, "He was trying every way he could think of to bend you to his will."_

 _"Yeah, well, Jane don't go down unless Jane's getting satisfied herself,"_ She thought as she began draping kisses down his neck.

"How the hell are you controlling her, Loki?!" Thor yelled as he broke the bindings loose with sparkles of lightning, "That's not Jane! You may have her body, but not her mind and never her heart!"

"Down boy," The Grandmaster activated the obedience disk to reign Thor in. The God of Thunder twitched for a moment before growling.

 _"You would think he would give it a rest,"_ Jane thought as she nipped at Loki's collar bone.

 _"Witless oaf,"_ Loki snorted inwardly while reaching for her.

She caught his forearms and pushed him back on the bed, " _Allow me. Let me show Thor that I make my own decisions about what I do and who I do it for and with."_

 _"You are truly a remarkable woman, Jane,"_ Loki lay back allowing her to take control.

Jane smiled as she began licking and biting his throat. She eased her hands down his chest as she slithered down his body, marking his skin with grazes of teeth and tongue.

"I don't know which one I envy more right now. Him. Or her!" The Grandmaster adjusted his robes, "Is it getting hot in here or is just me?"

Thor grunted as he rolled his eyes.

Jane bit Loki on the hip to which he responded with a exhalation of breath and a pleasure filled smile smeared over his handsome features. When she took his fully erect shaft in hand, he hissed as he fixed his eyes upon her. She flicked her tongue over his tip before leisurely taking him into her mouth.

"Not her," Thor stopped struggling against his restraints, "Definitely not her. She would never.."

"Maybe never for you," Scrapper 142 interrupted as she finished one bottle of alcohol all while opening another, "If she didn't do that for you, she was never yours to begin with."

"Always mine," Loki declared in a low raspy voice as Jane continued her endeavors.

"I don't know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull, Brother, and I don't know who that is, but it is not my Jane," Thor pointed out with confidence, "You miscalculated, Loki."

"Well if that's not your supposed beloved Jane, who would it be?" The Grandmaster asked as he began chewing on his fingertips.

Jane lifted her eyes, met Loki's and she knew what she just had to do.

"I am Jane Foster," She spoke proudly as she crawled up Loki's body and seized his lips in a fierce but brief kiss.

Loki's predatory gaze fell upon her, causing her voice to tremble in anticipation as she spoke the next words.

"Of Midgard," Jane declared as she sat astride him and raised herself above him.

Loki's hands had been welcomed to her hips as he sat up and pulled her body closer to his.

"And I am burdened with glorious purpose," She cried out in a low purr as she took Loki inside her.

"I want to be burdened with glorious fucking purpose," The Grandmaster joyously shouted as he back handed Thor's arm, "Where do I sign up?"

Thor closed his eyes, trying to ignore whatever his brother and whoever that was were doing. It wasn't his Jane after all. It couldn't be.

Jane had sunk her fingers into Loki's hair and pressed her forehead to his, _"Oh god, I think I'm dying."_ Even her inner voice shuddered and sounded as breathless as she felt.

 _"Valhalla cannot be as sweet as this_ ," Loki assured her with a husky inner voice while his thumb caressed her cheekbone. The fingertips of his other hand traced the gentle contour of her spine.

She rocked her hips in a languorously tentative movement and shuddered as delicious sensation filled every cell of her body.

 _"If you do that again, I don't think_ ," Loki began as Jane rocked her hips in the same delectable movement. He grasped her hips in his hands, " _I am on the verge of losing control, woman_."

" _I thought you are a god,"_ She goaded him as she attempted to repeat her prior movement only to be prevented by his hold on her hips. She eased her hands down his neck to clutch his shoulders, brushing her lips against his as she whimpered aloud, "Please?"

" _Patience, Love,"_ He buried his face in her throat as he explained himself further, " _If I lose control, even for a moment, with the Imprinting and this marriage...I could very well revert to my Frost Giant form."_

" _Really?"_ She asked, curiosity getting the better of her for a moment, " _So_?"

 _"It's monstrous_."

Jane concentrated on his memory of viewing himself for the first time in his true Frost Giant form. She gasped then whistled low, " _That is going to be so hot."_

 _"Do not tempt me in a time like this,"_ He was almost pleading.

 _"Don't think, Loki. Just feel,"_ She cooed to his conflicted mind.

 _"I've never actually_..." He paused letting her discover the rest for herself.

 _"You're a Frost Giant virgin_ ," Jane concluded before drawing back to force his eyes to meet hers, _"Then, I will be honored to be your first, if it happens_."

As soon as Jane's thought had formed, Loki seized her mouth in a hungry and possessive kiss. While he was distracted, Jane took the opportunity to rock her hips and moaned against his mouth. He gasped for air as she moved with purpose, setting a torturously slow rhythm. His arms wound around her, allowing him to curve her body to him as he lavished kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Hmm," The Grandmaster hummed as the sound of Jane's moans and breathless whimpers filled the air, "Damn, that is spectacular."

"Two bodies, so attuned to each other," Scrapper 142 downed another bottle of alcohol with a sigh.

The sounds of Jane's cries jolted Thor. His eyes popped open, "No. It can't be her."

"At this point, who gives a damn?" The Grandmaster wiggled in his seat to readjust himself, "They really have something."

Thor focused on Jane's face, trying to ignore everything else but having difficulty, "Jane..."

Jane clutched Loki's shoulders, " _Oh god I'm gonna.."_

 _"Yes,"_ Loki urged her as she shuddered in orgasm. He held her in support as she bit her lip with a broken scream of pleasure. He pressed her against him as he lay back on the bed.

"Not my Jane!" Thor grunted between clinched teeth, no longer certain that she was not, in fact, his Jane.

Jane halfway recovered her senses as she braced herself by holding onto Loki's strong arms. She met his eyes as Loki smiled decadantly and began thrusting within her, one hand pressed to the small of her back while the other caressed her thigh and hip.

"Oh. My. God," She shouted as she felt her body give itself to the beckoning call of pleasure, turning her face.

"Yes," Loki declared firmly as he pressed his forehead to her temple, "I am."

"I may have found a new religion," The Grandmaster purred.

" _Say it, Jane,"_ Loki urged her with his thoughts.

" _No,"_ Jane's inner voice whimpered.

"I've always been yours, Loki. Only yours," Jane cried out before she tugged on his hair and thought, " _How in the hell did you make me say that?"_

She searched through his mind for an instant before feeling a swell of mischief of her own.

" _Don't you dare,"_ Loki warned before he heard his own voice speak aloud, sounding breathlessly pleading, "I love you, my darling Jane."

He growled as he crushed her body against his and rolled atop her, never losing his rhythm, _"I'm not sure I like this newfound power you have over me."_

 _"No,"_ She challenged with a smile _, "You're gonna learn to love it."_

 _"Maybe I already do."_

Jane drew his lips to hers as she arched her body to receive his, desperately grasping at his shoulders to hold on.

" _Now_ ," He began thinking as he curved her body to his, _"You going to tell me you love me, my dear. However, I'm going to allow you to do so of your own volition."_

" _Like_ _hell,"_ Jane thought to herself while biting his bottom lip.

 _"You will_ ," Loki thought to her, his inner voice both seductive and menacing, " _Or I'll keep you teetering on the edge for days_."

" _You couldn't_ ," She scoffed in her mind before images of all yet unmentioned fantasies of his popped into her mind. Her eyes widened as he smiled daringly at her.

 _"I could, and I damn well would,"_ He affirmed _, "Or I could simply coax it out of you,"_ He thought as his finger slid between them and flicked against her overstimulated nub.

" _Damn you,"_ Jane's inner voice delivered the condemnation in a blissful song.

" _Ready to speak, Love?"_ He matched his fingers deliberate movements with the rhythm of their bodies as she writhed against him.

She captured his face in her hands as she surrendered, "I love you," Jane spoke the words allowed as she made him look her in the eye, "My Loki."

Loki stopped suddenly. His fears of his Jotun instincts taking over were realized as his Aesir facade faded before Jane's eyes. She gasped as she beheld every blue inch of his skin. Her hands whispered over his shoulders, cold mixed with heat, numbness yet glimmers of sensation. His red eyes closed as he relished her acceptance and admiration of his Jotun form.

"He's blue?" The Grandmaster desperately turned to Topaz, "The gods damned tentacles better be blue!"

"He's a Frost Giant," Scrapper 142 sank against Thor's chair, "I thought you said you were of Asgard."

"I am!" Thor growled. Jane was looking at Loki with such wonder and awe. Maybe this was his Jane. If it was, Loki had to be controlling her. He had to be. It also meant that Loki could kill her since he was showing his Jotun side.

"And he's your brother?" She asked doubtfully.

"Adopted."

"Interesting," Scrapper 142 waved for a server to bring her another bottle.

"He's going to kill her!" Thor growled, "A Frost Giant's touch is deadly."

"Bull shit," Jane moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around her husband, "Even if it was, I would gladly die for this."

When Loki opened his red eyes to see hers, he growled his appreciation, the sound vibrating every cell of Jane's body. She hummed her praise of the new sensation before leaning into him, "Mine," She spoke against his ear before biting his neck.

"What the hell..." Thor gasped.

The Grandmaster wiggled his eyebrows, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Loki was all but lost to instinct. He lifted her slightly off the bed, arching her body completely to his, "Mine," He buried his teeth in his favored spot on her neck. Jane screamed in ecstasy as she grasped his hair.

"Territorial," Scrapper 142 smacked Thor in the arm, "That's why she was never yours. They've Imprinted."

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Jotuns, if they are lucky enough, can bond for life. That's what that is," She pointed at the couple, "They bonded probably the moment they met."

"Wha..." Thor stopped as he considered the possibility. Things between he and Jane had never been the same after Svartelfheim. Could Loki have still used magic through the handcuffs and somehow affected Jane? He paused, "She's human."

"Must have some Jotun blood in her lineage. For everything I've seen in the universe, it only happens for Jotuns," Scrapper 142 sighed with disappointment.

Jane and Loki drew their eyes back to one another. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she thought, " _If you don't start moving again, I am going to kill you."_

He grinned.

She groaned inwardly, " _Could you possibly be any more delicious?"_

Unadulterated primal instinct overwhelmed Loki's desire to make her beg. He bucked his hips and was rewarded by Jane's rapturous scream of delight.

The next moments were punctuated by primal desires. Thrusting. Arching. Grasping. Moaning. Panting.

With a scream from Jane and a growl from Loki, they became rigid while shudders racked the both of them.

"Well..." The Grandmaster clapped his hands together, "That was fucking magic!!"

"Amen," Jane breathed in agreement, wrapping Loki possessively in her arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: So Its been a while but we are back in business here. This is a smutless chapter. Sorry. Sexy fun shall return in the Not too distant future. Until then...enjoy. Remember: Reviews are life!!!**

As Loki rolled to his back with Jane following to lay atop him, mutters of the crowd in the wedding hall became white noise to Thor who forced himself to study Jane's face. He had seen that particular expression, not as often as he would have liked but he had seen it. It suddenly occurred to him that he was definitely looking at Jane, laying very naked and very rapturously around his very naked and still very blue brother, "That's...in my brain...now."

"Honey, mine too!" The Grandmaster playfully slapped Thor on the forearm, drawing the blond God's attention.

Thor glanced to the Grandmaster and witnessed a look virtually identical to the one he'd seen the strange man give Loki earlier.

"Are you sure you don't want a conjugal? I would love to have you all to myself for the evening," The Grandmaster wiggled his eyebrows.

Thor swallowed. Hard.

"Where is this champion of yours?! I don't have time for this. I have to get back to Asgard!" Thor growled, struggling with his restraints once again.

The Grandmaster sighed slowly, "What a shame. This way, Lord," He lifted his remote control and Thor's chair began moving.

"Loki?! Loki! We will have words!" Thor shouted as his chair forced him from the room.

Topaz looked to the Grandmaster, "And the happy couple?"

"They are free to go," The Grandmaster pouted for a moment, "We have an orgy or three to get to here," He swung out of his chair in a flourish, robes dancing around him, "But be sure to broadcast this little scene we had going on. We'll probably have to make this a new Sakaaran holiday."

"As you wish," Topaz moved to the doorway where Thor's chair had exited and began barking orders.

Meanwhile, Loki was content keeping Jane locked in the possession of his arms as he thought, " _That was..."_

 _"There are no words,"_ Jane thought with a happy song to her inner voice as she stretched languidly along his body.

He grinned, slowly caressing her back, " _Then, I suppose my work here is done_."

She pulled her head up slightly to meet his gaze, " _Wanna bet?"_

" _That sounds an awful lot like a challenge,"_ Loki raised an eyebrow.

" _Not really. I'm just letting you know that I'm not done with you,"_ She smiled as innocently as possible as she leaned in to whisper her lips over his, " _Not by a long shot_."

 _"I do believe you are becoming addicted,"_ He teased while running his cool hand down her spine.

Jane propped herself upon his chest and met his eyes while thinking, " _Yeah, that whole everything in moderation philosophy...never really been a fan. Except when alcohol is involved because I am a total lightweight. But anything else worth doing, I'm all in."_

 _"We are so very similar,_ " He repeated his earlier notion.

 _"And yet, we are different,"_ She noted, absently tracing a raised marking upon his chest.

 _"Does it frighten you? Seeing me this way?"_ He thought the question then immediately frowned.

" _Seriously? You are seriously asking me that question right now?_ " She asked as she placed a kiss upon his sternum.

 _"Well, if I had more than a thousandth of a second to think about it, I probably would not have asked the question. Our bond, however, seems to allow no grace periods for contemplation,"_ His inner voice seemed slightly irritated and yet amazed by the idea.

Jane beamed with a smile as she concluded, " _Oh_ _my god!_ _You_ _won't ever be able to lie to me, will you?"_

 _"Probably not,"_ Loki sighed as he closed his eyes, his blue Jotun form faded beneath the pale skin of his Asgardian visage.

 _"So I guess I can finally have my questions about magic answered, huh?"_

 _"When we have the time, yes,"_ He agreed as the door to the suite opened.

Topaz stepped inside, "The Grandmaster says you are free to return to your rooms. However, he asked that I extend an invitation to the orgy being held in celebration of your nuptials."

 _"No way in hell,"_ Jane's mind declared firmly.

Loki smiled at Jane's inner reaction to the invitation. He simply squeezed her to him as he replied to Topaz, "I believe my bride and I will require some time alone."

"He figured you'd say that. Something about love or whatever," Topaz waved her hand in dismissal as she turned and walked away.

Jane met Loki's eyes with eagerness, " _Are we about to teleport?"_ She felt his affirmation before almost squealing in delight, " _I can't wait to know how you do that."_

He hugged her tightly against him before Jane felt the push and pull of the universe around them. Before she could even raise the first question, she realized they were laying on Loki's bed.

" _You move molecules through space time by sheer will?"_ Jane shook her head, " _No, it can't be that simple."_

 _"Wouldn't you consider walking simple? You are crossing distance by willing your limbs to move. The same principle applies."_

 _"I almost agree with that except the human body was made to walk upright."_

 _"I'm not human,"_ He reminded her pointedly.

 _"That's not the point,"_ She groaned, " _The point is that instinct alone teaches us to walk on our legs."_

 _"Your race's theory of evolution holds that humans were not always bipeds."_

 _"You are using my own knowledge against me in this discussion."_

 _"Is that what this is?"_ He grinned lightly at her.

 _"It is. Kind of. A scientific discussion. You are suggesting that, evolutionarily speaking, it is possible to evolve the ability."_

 _"Or..."_

 _"Or that you are a more evolutionarily advanced species. Well, that's not necessarily true. Not if you get down to the semantics of it."_

Loki cupped her cheeks in his hands before speaking out loud, "Jane, stop rambling. Focus."

"Sorry," Jane met his eyes, expressing her apologies as she spoke aloud, "I get caught up sometimes."

"I was rather enjoying it, but we do have other things to attend to," He drew her lips to his as he echoed her thought, " _Yes, it does feel strange to speak aloud to you."_

 _"Since we already know and feel everything about the other?"_ She thought, a smile playing in the sound.

" _Precisely_."

" _Well, almost everything."_

 _"Jane, don't..."_ He withdrew from her slightly.

 _"Why can't I see why you attacked New York?"_ Jane focused on his eyes, " _Come on, Loki. I've seen to the heart of you. What more could there be?"_

 _"The worst,"_ Loki replied as he rolled away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed, " _I've spent the last few years working very hard to erect mental barriers to protect me from it. The only person I knew who possibly could have helped me is dead."_

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Jane knew she was radiating sorrow at his reference to his mother.

 _"I can feel your anxiety over this,"_ He looked over his shoulder to her, " _Will it calm you to know I have no plans to rule Earth? To know that the events surrounding the Tesseract were,"_ He paused, closing his eyes as he focused his thoughts, " _The man I have become_ _would not do any of those things._ **I** _will never repeat that madness."_

 _"Will you tell me one day? Will you really let me in?"_ Jane slid closer to him as she touched his shoulder.

Loki's heart swelled at the very idea. Which Jane felt, much to his dismay, " _I can hide nothing from you except this. That alone should tell you it's worse than you can possibly imagine."_

 _"You're never going to convince me that I don't need to know,"_ She dismissed his argument, wrapping her arms around him from behind as she leaned against him, " _I'll let this go...for now, but I'll never stop asking."_

He nodded as he placed his hands upon her forearms, savoring her closeness, " _You deserve answers, but now is probably not a good time for that. Our agenda is quite full enough."_

 _"Oh yeah, let's see. We have Thor about to fight the Grandmaster's Champion. And then there's the whole 'You guys have an evil sister' thing. And, yeah, I'd like to get back to Earth some time."_

 _"Let's start with the one that is of immediate concern,"_ He turned his head slightly to look at her.

 _"Thor thinks you don't care about him or anybody else. He is so wrong about you,"_ She leaned her head against his, _"Is there anything we could do to get him out of this?"_

 _"Possibly. But that's assuming a great deal. He's not going to want our help. He's going to insist on continuing with this match which, from what I've heard, will be Thor's doom. He is a powerful warrior, but the Champion is a savage and kills his opponents to hear the roar of the crowd. The Champion has remained undefeated for years here on Sakaar."_

 _"Thor is going to get himself killed."_

 _"Probably."_

 _"You're going to offer to help him any way?"_

 _"Of course,"_ Loki turned, snaking his arms around Jane and drawing her into his lap, _"He is my brother."_

 _"He said he hoped you were brothers again,"_ She met his eyes in concern, _"You think he'll still want to be your brother since this? Since us?"_

 _"Probably not in the short term, but he will eventually forgive us."_

 _"Us? Sounded like he was fully blaming you back there,"_ Jane pointed out while caressing his cheek.

 _"Per his usual,"_ Loki shrugged, " _However, as he sees us together longer, he will shift some of the blame to you."_

 _"Thor can shove it. I'm not some poor shrinking violet for him to Lord over,"_ She declared firmly.

 _"No, you are Jane Foster of Midgard, burdened with glorious purpose,"_ He reminded her, his smile bright enough to eclipse any star.

Jane dropped her head in a sudden pang of embarrassment as she actually considered what had occurred, " _I didn't really do that, did I?"_

 _"You most certainly did,"_ He lifted her chin with a fingertip, " _You were extraordinary,"_ He slid his fingers across her cheek, drawing her lips to his, _"You **are** extraordinary."_

" _I am normally nothing like this."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I normally have a lot of self control. I just don't seem to have any where you're involved."_

 _"Sounds like we have a bit of a common problem,"_ He mused as he stood from the bed, carrying her in his arms, " _I lose control with you as well."_

 _"What are you doing?"_ She asked as he placed her on her feet once they were inside the bathroom, _"Nevermind."_

He smiled, kneeling beside the bathing pool to switch on the flow of water and adjust the temperature, _"We freshen up and then we visit Thor."_

Jane smiled silently as she moved to the mirror while water rushed into the pool. She unfastened the braid from earlier and began working her fingers through her hair to loosen the tresses.

She could feel Loki watching her, his mind not broadcasting coherent thoughts but feelings: Appreciation of her beauty, the longing to touch her, and a feeling of disbelief that they were in fact bound together forever.

 _"Is it forever?"_ She thought the question as she lifted a brush from the vanity and began brushing her hair. She knew he could feel how his emotions affected her: the tenderness she felt as he looked at her and her need for him to touch her.

And then, he was touching her, taking the brush from her hand. She relinquished her hold, allowing him to take it from her. He began working the brush through her hair, tenderly and smoothly.

" _Quite possibly."_

 _"Blood magic? What is blood magic?"_

 _"It is a magical practice where the users mingle their blood with a potion to enhance the potion's intent. It's difficult to undo, but since you and I would be of one accord to undo it, that would not be the most difficult portion to untangle,"_ He spoke as he continued brushing her hair, " _The ancient sigil of infinity we held when reciting the spell, that's the one which makes matters difficult if not impossible."_

 _"So you're stuck with me until I die, huh?"_ Jane sighed as she turned to face him, _"Hopefully, that'll be about fifty or sixty years. It'll be like a heartbeat."_

Loki tossed the brush to the vanity where it landed with a crash. He cupped her cheeks in his hands as he met her eyes, _"No. I will give you the gift of immortality."_

 _"You are not immortal."_

 _"Not exactly, but much more so than you at present."_

 _"How can you even give immortality any way?"_

 _"Thor never told you of Idunn's apples?"_ He asked as he searched her memories, _"No, I don't suppose he would. He knew just as I did. He would never be able to procure one while Odin sat on the throne. And Thor did not want the throne himself."_

 _"An apple grants immortality?"_ Jane couldn't help the wry grin, " _It's always an apple at the center of things getting mortals into trouble. How is an apple going to change my lifespan?"_

 _"Magic."_

 _"You say that like it's the simplest thing in all the universe."_

 _"Because it is,"_ He closed his eyes, concentrating on his memories of learning basic magical elements.

" _I can see your memories, I can feel the magic that's caused us to be joined, and I've teleported with you. None of those experiences seem any less..."_

 _"Magical?"_ Loki questioned with a half smile.

" _Supernatural."_

 _"Ah, the word supernatural, shall we break that down to it's exact meaning?"_ He challenged, enjoying her frustration at his answers to her questions.

 _"Oh shut up,"_ She teased playfully, giving him a gentle shove, " _What makes this particular apple so special?"_

" _Apples are not a common fruit on Asgard. They can only be procured from one place. Idunn's orchard. The apples there all have the magical gift of immortality sealed within."_

" _Apples aren't common on Asgard? But I ate one_."

" _What_?" He searched for her memory of eating the fruit.

" _Yeah, your mother gave me some apple slices with honey. I wasn't hungry but it was the best apple I have ever eaten._ "

Focusing on the memory, Loki pulled the imagery forward: Frigga's rooms in the palace. Jane taking an apple slice in her fingers. The tingle of his mother's familiar magic.

" _Whoa, what was that?"_ Jane asked as she looked up to his eyes.

 _"I should not be able to sense anything within your memories beyond your own perceptions. I do not know how I sensed the magic."_

" _See the rest. See if you can figure out why,"_ She urged him quickly.

The memory rushed forward. As Jane bit down into an apple slice, Loki's senses detected a spell. Frigga's voice echoed within: " _For the Love of a Prince of Asgard and that Love returned, I give the gift of immortality if, and only if, your heart leads you to a life among us."_

Jane blinked as she heard Frigga's voice clearly, " _Did she..."_

Loki grinned, _"She knew Odin would never allow it, and she did it anyway."_

 _"Without even asking me?"_

 _"She cast the spell so that when the time was right...if Thor would take you for his bride, he would have no need of asking Odin for the apple. Once you were in love and he with you, the spell would take over and complete the transformative magic."_

 _"Or maybe she knew this would happen. She didn't exactly name Thor specifically,"_ Jane considered the possibility as she moved to the bathing pool. She switched off the water and sat on the side, " _Does this mean I'm immortal now?"_

 _"No, she specifically spoke about you choosing a life among the Aesir. It's the choice she left for you to make."_

 _"I suppose that means it's a wait and see, hmm?"_

 _"I suppose,"_ Loki thought, broadcasting his wish that she would make the decision now.

" _Your mother,"_ Jane began thinking, redirecting their conversation, " _She spoke to me about you, you know?"_

 _"Did she?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"See the memory, Loki. She loved you. She wanted me to know that what happened on Earth wasn't the son she had raised. She believed in redemption for you."_

 _"Mother, always the optimist,"_ A brief flash of a smile graced his features before disappearing just as quickly.

 _"Stop that. She knew you loved her,"_ Jane declared firmly as she held out her hand to him, " _Come here."_

Loki took her hand and tugged her onto her feet. He lifted her into his arms before stepping into the bathing pool and settling into the water, cradling Jane against him.

" _You distract me,"_ Jane slid her hands over his shoulders.

He grinned, " _If you expect me to apologize for that, you'll be sadly disappointed."_

 _"No apology necessary,"_ She smiled as she met his eyes, _"This all seems impossible. To feel you...Really feel you..."_

 _"Jane,"_ Loki took her hand in his and slipped his fingers to lace with hers, " _We are two parts of a whole now."_

 _"Will we have to stay together all the time? Will distance make us uncomfortable? What will happen when we sleep?"_

 _"Your mind never stops, does it?"_

 _"Only when we're having sex,"_ She admitted.

His grin grew, " _Well, at least there's that."_

 _"Do you think the desire will diminish over time?"_

 _"I sincerely hope not,"_ He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her skin.

" _Me too,"_ She admitted with a bit of a frown.

" _You don't like the idea that I can feel your desire for me? Why ever not?"_

 _"Puritanical rules of the society in which I was raised reenforced by thousands of movies and television shows declaring a woman should play hard to get,"_ She sighed a little bit then smiled as she felt his instant reaction.

" _Midgard needs a reset if they endoctrinate females in such a way,_ " He met her eyes, mischief dancing within.

" _You've been a female?_ " She searched his eyes, " _That's...different."_

" _It was a phase,_ " He commented. He noted the shift in her emotions, " _You are disappointed that I called it a phase?_ "

" _It's just that would be something to see."_

" _Would you like to?"_ He asked, sensing hesitation on her part, " _You did not even flinch when I shifted to my Jotun form, but my female form intimidates you?"_ He couldn't help laughing aloud.

" _I can't explain it. Maybe it was adrenaline. Or maybe I'm just overthinking right now instead of..."_

 _"Would you shut up?"_ He captured her lips in a searing kiss, forcing her to stop her trail of thoughts.

Jane melted against him, her desire overwhelming her thoughts, " _Thank you."_

 _"For what?"_ He asked as he pulled back in confusion.

" _For listening to my rambling and not running scared,"_ She explained.

He raised an eyebrow while an amused smirk danced across his lips, " _That's not really an option, I'm afraid."_

 _"Yes, you could. If you really wanted to, you could,"_ Jane declared, certain that despite their connection he could run just as easily as any other man she'd been involved with.

Having felt her reasoning and emotional process, he swung her around to sit on the ledge while he moved to face her, "Look at me."

 _"You could just think it_ ," Jane thought to him as he spoke aloud.

"No, some things you really need to hear," Loki stated firmly as he took her hands in his, "I am not going anywhere."

"Maybe not now, but when we leave here..." She started to argue as she looked away.

"I will always be with you. I'm not intimidated by your intelligence or your emotions," He tipped her chin to meet her eyes again, "And if you go on for days, I will listen. I might try to distract you, but in the end, you will have my attention."

"Why?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Feel me," He took her hand and placed it upon his chest, "Feel what I feel...for you..."

Jane concentrated on Loki's emotions. A silent desperation for her confidence in him to be secure. A plea for acceptance. And...

"You are not in love with me," She denied what she had felt, "And I'm not in love with you. Whatever happened back there to fool the Grandmaster, I am grateful, but people do not just instantly fall in love."

"No, they don't. But people, whoever they are, are not us. Not with our specific circumstances. Couples spend years reading body language to gauge emotions. They share memories and stories, but the connection we have now bridges all of that. You looked through my memories. You know more of me than anyone I've ever met," Loki stopped speaking and thought to her, _"Feel this, Jane. You don't have to be afraid."_

 _"I am not afraid,"_ She thought forcefully as he slid his arms around her.

" _Liar."_

 _"Okay, so I am afraid."_

 _"So tell me why you are afraid,"_ He urged as he swept her hair from her face, " _Surely, you are not frightened of me?"_

 _"No, I'm afraid of losing myself. Every time I've fallen in love with someone, I've give of myself until I lose me in the process. With us connected this way, and since I already feel..."_ She stopped, before confessing aloud, "I am in love with you."

"I know," Loki smiled lightly, "And I with you."

 _"This is insane,"_ She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He squeezed her to him, " _This is us."_

 _"Us,"_ She repeated the word in her mind, feeling a warm rush of endearment both for and from her husband, " _Oh my god, we are married."_

 _"Missed that bit, did you?"_ He teased as he searched her thoughts, _"If you so choose, I will participate in whatever Midgardian customs you want."_

Jane smiled, _"It's stupid, I guess."_

 _"Nonsense. We all have dreams of perfect moments in our lives. They rarely turn out how we'd imagined. Our wedding, while appreciated at this point, was not of our particular choosing. Perhaps we can remedy some of that on our own."_

 _"Illusions?"_

 _"You did want to know how magic works. Tonight seems as good a time as any."_

 _"But we have to visit Thor first, right?"_

 _"Yes, and then, my dear, you will have my undivided attentions for the rest of the evening."_

 _"So, how do we do this?"_

 _"We bathe first, and then we will use magic to project to the dungeon."_

 _"Magic,"_ Jane smiled, " _I have to tell you I'm enjoying the magic thing."_

 _"I know,"_ He smiled in return, " _There's just one more thing I have to do."_

 _"What?"_

She had no sooner thought the question than Loki's kiss was distracting her from all further thoughts. She melted into his kiss, holding onto him tightly.

" _We need to get started, or we will find ourselves further distracted,"_ His inner voice purred the encouragement.

 _"You're right,"_ Jane agreed, reluctantly pulling away from him, " _You can distract me later."_

" _It will be my pleasure,"_ He grinned.

A short while later, Jane sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the plush robe she'd worn that morning, _"I have nothing to wear."_

" _We can remedy that_ ," Loki spoke while working a spell to clothe himself in his blue leathers.

She watched as a dress in similar color to Loki's wrapped around her body in a green mist. She admired the soft blue fabric, " _Magic is handy_."

" _Yes, it is_ ," He held out his hand to her, " _Let's go visit Thor."_

Jane placed her hand in his as Loki focused his thoughts on his brother. He filled his mind with the image of Thor. Jane watched as the imagery before her shimmered, changing from the plush accommodations of Loki's rooms to the shear despair of the gladiator dungeons.

Thor knelt, his back to Loki and Jane.

" _What's he doing?_ " Jane asked, watching as Thor spoke words of reverence.

" _Mourning_ ," Loki explained in his thoughts as Thor continued with the prayer. He joined his brother at the first opportunity, "Those who have died the glorious death."

Thor's shoulders stiffened as he heard Loki's voice. He raised his head and slowly turned his entire body to sit upon the floor. He backed against the wall and stared at his visitors.

"Hurts doesn't it? Being lied to. Being told you're one thing and then learning it's all a fiction?" Loki asked, attempting to level the playing field with his brother.

Thor gathered a stone from the floor and threw it at Loki. When the stone passed through, the God of Mischief broke a slight laugh, "You didn't really think I'd come and see you, did you? This place is disgusting."

Thor tossed another stone. It passed through the illusion and clattered against the floor.

"Look, we couldn't jeopardize our position with the Grandmaster. We were in a bit of a situation ourselves."

"Oh yes," Thor nodded, "I saw that."

"Thor, it's nothing like what you are thinking," Jane spoke up.

"And just what should I think?" The God of Thunder began as he turned his ire on Loki, "You faked your death, stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power and stranded him on Earth to die...releasing the Goddess of Death. And then you escape death again only to end up publicly fornicating my former lover. Or should I go back further than two days?"

"You can't be serious," Jane declared before huffing, "You're not really going to blame Loki for everything, are you?"

"Jane," Thor spoke her name as a condemnation, his attention focusing upon her for a brief moment before looking back to Loki, "What have you done to her, Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother's question, "Does this mean you don't want our help?"

Thor tossed another stone through Loki's form.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you?" Loki took a steadying breath as he attempted reason with his brother, "Our sister," He emphasized the term, "Destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us. She is stronger than you. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Thor looked around for more pebbles.

"Thor, talk to us," Jane urged, "Let us help you."

The God of Thunder focused his attention back to the woman who had changed his life, "Help me? Is that what consorting with my brother was supposed to be? Helping me?"

"This marriage...Loki and I...nothing happened until here on Sakaar."

Thor grunted his denial, "How long? The entire time since the Dark World?"

"I had no idea he was alive until I saw him here," Jane stopped speaking, "You know what? I do not have to justify anything to you. You may be the God of Thunder but you are not my God. You don't get to tell me what's best for me and try to Lord over my life. That's the reason I broke up with you. Well, that and you are severely emotionally unavailable."

"Emotionally unavailable?" Loki questioned as he looked to his wife.

"You know...he's so in love with Asgard...or himself, I could never decide which...that he has no room for anyone else," Jane explained aloud.

Thor's laugh bellowed through the dungeon, "And you married Loki? There's your emotionally unavailable."

"You would be immensely surprised," Jane replied, "Come on, Thor. See some reason here. Let us try to help you."

"No." Thor replied curtly.

"I told you," Loki droned as he crossed his arms in frustration with his brother, "I say we place a rather large wager against him tomorrow. It should set us up nicely."

Jane glanced at her husband while thinking, " _Now, we're going to goad him?"_

" _Usually_ _works like a charm_ ," Loki thought to her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, melting into his side, "Yes, we should do that."

"I don't understand, Jane," Thor's voice stretched the words tightly, "How could you?"

"I'd explain, but you aren't in a mood to listen right now," She looked back to the God of Thunder, "I did not, have not, and will not betray you. That's not who I am. If you ever knew anything about me at all, you would know that."

"But this..." Thor motioned to the couple, "When I am free of this prison...I will seek the truth of this."

"You will find my wife and I are hopelessly lost to one another," Loki stated clearly before continuing, "That's assuming you survive. You know, I haven't seen this Beloved Champion he talks of, but I've heard he's astonishingly savage. We're going to go place that wager now. Don't let us down."

Loki withdrew the magic he'd used to project to Thor and frowned as he looked to Jane, " _I told you he wouldn't want our help."_

" _Have I mentioned lately that Thor can be an idiot?"_ Jane sighed with a frown, _"What else can we do?"_

 _"Wait and see if we have a opportunity to help the Witless Oaf, whether he wants it or not,"_ The God of Mischief declared, fearing his brother was in a lot more trouble than he'd bargained for.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: it's been a long while but I've had huge personal issues lately. Thank you all for the thoughts and prayers. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!**

Dinner arrived courtesy of The Grandmaster with an invitation to brunch the next morning. Loki sent their acceptance while servants delivered tray after tray to the dining room table.

As soon as the servants had left their chambers, Jane converged on the trays, lifting the domed covers to discover the elaborate dishes beneath.

" _I still have no idea what I can eat and what I can't_ ," Jane's stomach growled while her mouth watered as the aromatic herbs and spices filled the air, _"I hope I can eat whatever it is that smells so good though."_

 _"Smells like a roast pheasant of some variety,"_ Loki peered over her shoulder, " _You should be able to eat anything here."_

 _"Oh good because I'm kind of starving,"_ Jane shrugged a bit bashfully.

 _"Please. Sit. Eat,"_ He smiled at her as he pulled a chair from the table for her.

Jane smiled brightly as she took the offered seat. Loki sat beside her and began pouring wine from a large carafe.

 _"The smell..."_ Jane licked her lips, _"It's heavenly."_

 _"You'll like this. The Grandmaster serves it regularly. There must be an abundance of them on Sakaar, or they are cheap in trade,"_ Loki served her a roasted poultry leg from the tray. He stopped as he sensed her confusion, _"What?"_

 _"You're serving me,"_ She shook her head with a wry smile, _"It's not what I would expect."_

Loki searched her thoughts for her expectations and saw Thor breaking glassware in a diner. He rolled his eyes, _"At least one of us was paying attention when Mother defined the princely graces."_

Jane chuckled openly, _"I take it Frigga would not have approved."_

 _"Definitely not,"_ Loki declared certainly while lifting a lid off of another tray and serving Jane a portion of roasted vegetables, _"For one thing, on Asgard, a husband serves his wife the wedding meal as a token that he will always provide for her."_

 _"I'm kind of independent in that way,"_ She replied firmly.

 _"I said it was a token,"_ He repeated, sensing her sudden apprehension, _"You can do anything you want to do, Jane. If you wish to continue your work on Earth, I won't love it but I'll live with it. If you decide you want to explore the cosmos, we can do that too. I would never try to stifle your passion for knowledge."_

Jane knew she was beaming from his reassurance as she picked up a knife and fork. She started poking at the poultry leg clumsily.

 _"Darling, I may be a prince but even we find there are some foods best eaten with your hands,"_ Loki demonstrated by lifting a leg to his mouth.

She laughed softly before taking a bite herself. The poultry was similar to duck in texture and closer to turkey in taste.

 _"It's odd that I know exactly what that tastes like just by your musings on the subject,"_ Loki cast a smile towards his bride.

Jane broke apart a roll of bread and dipped it in a butter like substance, _"That is so good."_

 _"We have very similar tastes I think,"_ He agreed as he repeated her actions.

 _"What is your favorite food?"_ Jane inquired as she continued to sample various dishes.

" _A roasted gourd of Vanaheim. Mother would have them imported and prepare them herself. She said no Asgardian chef would ever prepare it correctly. I looked forward to the days she would cook them,"_ He recalled fondly while filling their wine glasses, " _And yours?"_

 _"I'm not nearly as decisive as you are. There are different categories. It's hardly fair to compare my favorite poultry dish with a perfectly cooked steak. And then there things like snacks. You can't really compare them. I have favorites for each category."_

Jane stopped rambling as she sensed Loki's amusement at her complicated answer to his simple question. She licked her lips from the last bite of food before speaking aloud, "I told you I ramble."

"It's oddly endearing," He affirmed before offering his wine glass in a toast, "Here's to finally having someone to understand."

"To being understood," Jane agreed. Just before their glasses could touch, she withdrew hers slightly, "To belonging..."

"To belonging," Loki searched her eyes as he continued, "To love."

"To our love."

They both knew they should touch glasses and finish the toast. They also both knew their draw to one another was undeniable.

Loki brushed his lips against hers and was delighted when she deepened their kiss.

 _"We are supposed to be drinking to our love,"_ Jane thought casually while sucking gently on her husband's lip.

 _"We'll get to the wine,"_ He replied in his thoughts as he darted his tongue along hers, _"Eventually."_

She hummed against his mouth which only served to encourage him. She fumbled until she was sure her goblet was upon the table. The moment her hands were free, she threaded her fingers through his hair as she luxuriated in his kiss.

Loki placed his goblet upon the table and immediately wrapped his arms around his wife. How this mortal woman had become his entire world in the space of a day remained a magical mystery, but it was one he was thrilled to enjoy.

Jane felt enraptured by his emotions and his awe of their bond. She felt the same emotions of her own. And yet, it was all amplified. She began to wonder which were her feelings and which were his. Would it always be this enrapturing? Or would this amplification of emotions last forever?

He broke away from her lips as they caught their breath questioning her in his thoughts, _"Must you try to understand everything?"_

 _"Have you met me?"_ Jane bashfully smiled.

They chuckled together before Loki offered a goblet to her. He gathered his own as he spoke aloud, "To our love."

"To our love," She replied. They touched glasses, the lovely chime of glass resounding through the air. They each drank of their wine before looking to each other again.

"Since this is our wedding celebration, we should observe a tradition or two," Loki spoke as he placed his goblet back upon the table.

"What's traditional on Asgard?" Jane spoke then thought, _"Or should we discuss Jotunheim?"_

 _"I wasn't referring to either one. I was referring to Midgardian traditions for you,"_ He replied pointedly to her thoughts.

 _"Loki, this is OUR wedding day. And we do kind of owe this bond to Jotunheim,"_ She started as she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together, _"At least the Imprinting part any way. Shouldn't we be grateful for that?"_

 _"You have a rather remarkable talent for logical reasoning,"_ He squeezed her fingers with his gently, _"The truth is I know very little about Jotunheim and their customs."_

Jane saddened at his thought before she brightened, _"Something for us to explore together."_

 _"Perhaps,"_ His noncommittal evident though Jane sensed a spark of curiosity on his part, _"I'm sure there will plenty to explore as you learn the intricacies of magic."_

She thought carefully for a moment, " _You mean I can use magic like you do?"_

" _It's a possibility. We are bonded blood to blood, and since you have access to all my knowledge as a master sorcerer, it stands to reason you could learn quickly,"_ He offered as they continued the meal, " _After we finish eating, maybe I'll give you a magic lesson."_

 _"If I can pull your memories from your mind, doesn't that mean I shouldn't need lessons?"_ Her thoughts questioned him as she finished the poultry leg. She used a napkin to dab about her mouth with a bit of embarrassment, feeling suddenly self conscious.

Loki appreciated her beauty as he used his own napkin, " _Think of it like muscle memory. You may know a movement but until it is practiced and perfected, it may not be entirely accurate."_

 _"No shortcuts, huh?"_ Jane placed her napkin upon the table beside her plate.

 _"No shortcuts. What traditions of Earth would you like to observe?"_ He questioned while sipping his wine.

 _"No, you first,"_ She flashed a stubborn smile at him, _"What is a tradition of Asgard you would want to observe?"_

 _"None of them to be honest,"_ Loki thought quickly before a quick memory of his mother came to him, _"Oh my, I hadn't thought of that in centuries."_

 _"Tell me about it,"_ She urged, feeling his joyfulness within his memory.

 _"Mother taught us about the traditions of her people, the Vanir. There is a magical tea ceremony a groom performs for his bride."_

 _"Can we do that? Here?"_ She bounced excitedly in her seat.

 _"Of course we can,"_ Loki declared, waving a hand over the table. In a wave of green mist, the meal disappeared and was replaced by a white table linen with a silver tea cup and a crystal bowl resting in the middle.

 _"What do I do?"_ Jane questioned with an eagerness to learn.

 _"Allow me to perform the ceremony,"_ He thought to her while winking, beginning a basic history lesson, " _The Vanir are a very magically inclined and nature based people. They preside over matters of sex, fertility, love, and precognition."_

 _"Wait. I just had a flash of a temple where a naked lady was presiding over an orgy?"_ She questioned in amused confusion.

 _"Frejya,"_ Loki answered with a fond smile, " _Goddess of love and fertility."_

 _"And..."_ Jane prodded him questioningly, a spark of mischief welling within her.

 _"And I told you I had no problem with public consummation."_

 _"You really need to fill in the details,"_ She declared as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

 _"I was very young. Barely into manhood,"_ Loki recalled the memory, _"Thor said it would be a good time. It was...for a while."_

 _"What made it no longer fun?"_

The briefest of glimpses of the memory crossed Loki's thoughts, and Jane saw a young Loki with several bodies of women and men writhing against him.

Loki suddenly felt the temperature of the room shift to a cold reminiscent of Jotunheim. Casting his eyes towards his bride, he could practically feel the rage of jealousy radiating from Jane, " _Well, well, feeling possessive, are we?"_

Jane's thoughts echoed within his mind, _"I will never share you with anyone."_

Loki smiled as he met her eyes, sharing his thoughts with her, _"I will never share you with anyone either."_

 _"I'm serious,"_ She declared, forcing him to allow her a seat on his lap, _"I feel this...no, it's not a feeling. I KNOW,"_ The word echoed within her mind in assurance, _"That_ _you are mine and I am yours. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, gets between us. Do you understand?"_

 _"You are intoxicating like this,"_ His mind declaring the response of both his heart and his body.

Jane flashed a seductive smile at him before leaning forward and gently flicking her tongue over her marking at his neck.

Loki growled as he swept the table clear with a wave of magical energy, and covered her body with his as he lay her on the table, " _Is this what you desire, Wife?"_

Jane tugged at his leathers, " _Too many clothes_!"

He smiled coolly, " _Anticipation, My dear,_ " He abruptly pulled away from her.

Jane groaned in frustration as she slammed her fists down on the table, "Where are you going?"

"You wish to see if you can use magic?" He asked as he stepped into the bedroom and secured the door. His thoughts seduced her, _"Teleport to me, My Lovely Jane, and you can have whatever you desire."_

Jane focused on Loki, searched his mind for his knowledge and concentrated on the magic. She felt the stir of magic rise within her and willed herself to move towards Loki. Her vision blurred in a haze of colors. When it cleared, she stood in the bedroom.

"Holy shit! I used magic!!" Jane squealed in delight as Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you did," He chuckled fondly, "I remember what the first time feels like."

Memories of Loki as a boy giggling with delight as Frigga hugged him tightly flooded Jane's mind. She felt his happiness envelope her in waves.

Jane smiled happily as she turned to face him, "I want to do some more!"

Loki chuckled, "I remember what that's like too," He showed her memories of his enthusiasm for learning and practicing magic.

She sighed contentedly into his arms, "Teach me."

"You wish to dance. We need a dance floor and music," He pressed his forehead to hers lightly, " _I_ _want you to cast an illusion. I will have to help stabilize the illusion to begin with_."

" _Why_?" Jane's curiosity for knowledge evident even without her question.

" _An illusion is only as strong as you believe it to be. Until you believe in yourself and your ability to do this on your own, my belief in the magic and illusion will have to help reenforce your own."_

 _"This is what you meant by practice,"_ Jane concluded, "Ok, I got it."

" _Cast the illusion. Imagine what you want to appear and believe it into being,"_ Loki urged her with his thoughts.

Jane quickly imagined a dance floor. Tapping into Loki's magical knowledge, she began casting the illusion. A white marble floor appeared before her, white candelabras with pearl adornments flickered bright yellow light into the otherwise dimly lit room. White drapery hung in billowing folds.

"Very nicely done," Loki complimented her efforts, "And music?"

"Hmm, there are some tough choices. Can we dance to two songs?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"Then, the first song has to be As the World Falls Down," Jane announced, "That's where all of this came from. David Bowie sang a song in a movie when I was a kid, and when I was young, I thought it was romantic. As an adult, it creeps me out a bit, but I still thought it was a beautiful scene."

Loki searched her memories for the memory she was discussing.

"No sir. You don't get to see the movie through me. You have to experience it for yourself," Jane chided him as she glanced to their still Sakaaran clothes, "Why did the clothes not change too?"

"I told you...no shortcuts," He explained before changing her dress to match the elegant ballroom gown from her movie memory. He changed his own to match the gentleman's suit but with a green flourish instead of blue.

"I like it," She announced happily as she took his hand to pull him onto the dance floor.

Not that it took a lot of effort. Loki fell into step before her and pulled her into a dancer's embrace.

Jane giggled as she followed him in the dance, "This is the strangest thing. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale."

"Now, I'm intrigued. Just what kind of strange stories do your people tell about fairies?" He teased as he led her in the dance, his hand slowly slithering around her waist to draw her closer.

She cast him a sarcastic smile before she explained, "I'm married to a Prince from another world. I've learned magic truly exists. And in all of this chaos, the most insane thing of all, is how much this feels right."

Loki smiled in response as he spun them around the dance floor, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Yes, I do," Jane's smile brought a glow to her features.

Which Loki appreciated. His eyes carressed every feature as if memorizing her in the moment.

She, in turn, rolled her eyes at her resulting rush of adoration for her husband, her smile never fading, _"We are hopeless, you know?"_

 _"I know,"_ He agreed warmly to her thoughts as he continued leading her in the dance.

As the music played and the newlyweds swayed perfectly to the rythym, silence in word and thought took hold. Jane and Loki held each other's eyes just as solidly as their grasp on one another.

This moment was about experiencing emotions, and they both understood. A sense of belonging. A flicker of humor. A mutual respect for intelligence. An awe inspired by their connection.

Jane felt needed and wanted and loved more than she'd ever felt before. Loki felt a peace within him unlike anything he'd ever known.

As the song ended, Loki slowly brought them to a stop. Jane took a step back and laced her fingers with his.

Loki smiled, "One more dance?"

"One more."

"Tell me. Why this particular song? You think it's corny," He chuckled slightly at the description, "And yet, you want to dance to it anyway."

"It is corny," Jane laughed, "But it is also fitting."

"Yes, it does seem so," He agreed as he cast a spell, the music filling the room.

"I knew I loved you before I met you," She sang happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hold me close."

"As close as I can get you," He squeezed her close as they began to dance again.

Jane held him close, relishing the comfort of his embrace. She moved her palm to his cheek, drawing him into a kiss.

Loki swayed with her to the music as he worshipped her mouth with his. His hand flattened upon her back, pressing her body to his. They moved as one body to the music.

Jane melted against her husband, tender adoration for him flooding her senses. She felt him stop swaying to the music as their kiss demanded all their attention.

Loki lifted her against him while Jane casually draped her arms over his shoulders. She felt the magic recede from the space around them as he walked towards their bed.

Jane held tightly to him as he lowered her to the bed. He held his weight above her as he gently broke their kiss. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled, _"If you think you are going to get out of participating in traditions, you are sadly mistaken."_

 _"So much for distracting you, hmm?"_ Loki asked in his thoughts without moving.

"The Vanir Tea Ceremony, Loki," Jane demanded softly with a smile.

"Yes, My Love," He drolled as he withdrew from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He waved his hand before him producing a green mist. When the mist dispersed, a small alter appeared with the same crystal bowl and silver tea cup from the dining room.

Jane sat up beside him as he lifted the crystal bowl and cupped it in his hands. She watched as he blew across the opening of the empty bowl and blinked as water began spiraling forth from the bottom.

When the bowl was half full, Loki stopped and smiled, "Make a wish for our future, Jane."

"Spoken or silently? If I'm supposed to make a wish to myself about our future, this really isn't going to work," She spoke before thinking, _"Since we have no secrets between us..."_

 _"Aloud. This is for you to express your intentions for our future,"_ He explained, "Speak your wish into the bowl."

"What do I wish for?" Jane looked to him for clarification.

"That's entirely up to you, My Dear," He answered simply.

Jane looked at the bowl and considered the future with her husband. She leaned forward and gently whispered, "I wish for our continued love and happiness," She met his eyes with a hopeful smile, "Wherever it takes us."

The second the words had left her lips, Jane felt the rise of a different kind of magic within her. A heat began to build deep within her bones, tingling at first and then burning hotter.

 _"Loki?"_ Jane questioned as she began to tug at her clothing in discomfort.

He placed the bowl upon the table and took her hands, _"I believe you are becoming Aesir now."_

 _"Why does it hurt?"_ Jane gritted her teeth as she groaned in pain.

 _"I would imagine your mortal self must die to become reborn as one of the long lived. It's been over a millennia since an apple of Idunn has been granted to a mortal. I've never actually seen the transformation myself,"_ Loki explained as he gathered her in his arms, _"I can help with the pain, but I doubt I can stop it."_

Jane buried her face in his throat as held her close. She could only feel fire within her, burning in every nerve.

Loki soothed her as best he could, drastically cooling the air around them. Jane writhed against him as the searing pain overwhelmed her.

 _"Jane..."_ Loki held her as her body convulsed against the pain, " _Don't fight the magic. Embrace it. Let the magic do it's work."_

Jane attempted to relax against the pain, feeling Loki's soothing attentions as he held her. She focused on the fire within, saw its source and reached for it within her mind. The blinding white light engulfed her and robbed her of her consciousness.

 _"Jane?!"_ Loki held Jane against him as she went limp in his arms. He loosened his grip on her ever so slightly and caught a glimpse of her face, "Jane!"

Jane gasped as she sat up stiffly in his arms. She took a slow steadying breath as she met her husband's eyes.

"Jane?" He tentatively touched her cheek, "How do you feel?"

StrongerShe declared before thinking, " _Why are you frightened?"_

" _Not frightened. Confused."_ He clarified, "Jane, you've definitely changed."

"Into an Aesir?" Jane asked happily with a hopeful smile.

"Not exactly," Loki replied with trepidation as he took her face in his hands, "Jane, you're Jotun blue."


	11. Chapter11

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry it's taken so long to update. I got divorced in March and my mother passed away in June. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me and for all your thoughts, prayers and good wishes during these trying times.**

 **On the bright side, the muse woke up and decided to play. I will try desperately to update this more often and on the regular. Now...on with the show...**

Jane stood in front of the mirror, studying her rather striking change of appearance: Light blue skin. Dark navy markings on her forehead and cheekbones. Blood red eyes. Her hair remained a vibrant shade of brown except for the lower layers which darkened to jet black.

 _"How is this possible?"_ She thought to herself as she eased her fingers over the markings at her cheekbones.

 _"I have only one theory,"_ Loki replied as he stood behind her, studying her appearance just as earnestly as she, _"What do you know of your genetic heritage?"_

 _"You're not suggesting that I have a Frost Giant ancestor, are you?"_ Jane tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 _"I am,"_ He gently placed his hands upon her shoulders, _"I think, perhaps, it is why our situation is possible. If you have some quantity of Jotun blood by birth..."_

 _"The Imprinting bonded us because I am a Frost Giant,"_ Jane concluded as she stared at her reflection, _"This is the first time I'm at a complete loss, Loki. All the rest of this has been strange enough. However, given what I've seen in recent years, I'm allowed a certain amount of cautious belief. But this? How did I not know what I was?"_

 _"I believe the same magic that hides my true form works within you as well,"_ Loki advised her as he took her hands in his, remaining behind her, _"I didn't know what I was, and I was raised to hate Jotuns. When I discovered the truth, I did not take it well."_

Jane focused on his memories. She saw Jotunheim, his confusion and horror as his arm turned blue, his heartbreak and rage as Odin confessed the truth, his scheming while the Allfather lay in the Odinsleep, the death of Laufey, the destruction of the Bifrost, and Loki's fall. She closed her eyes as tears slipped free, " _Oh Loki..._ " Jane squeezed his hands before she turned to face him.

" _Do not shed tears for actions and reactions we cannot change,"_ Loki cupped her cheeks gently in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs, " _The point I was trying to make is that you do not have to go through this alone."_

 _"I know I'm not alone, and neither are you,"_ Jane covered his hands with her own, "We are in this life together."

He smiled slightly, "I love you too."

She returned his smile before turning back to her reflection, _"I want to see us."_

 _"There we are,"_ He deadpanned with a wry smile.

"Loki," Jane spoke aloud in a pleading tone.

He closed his eyes, suppressing the magic of his Aesir appearance. A moment later, he reopened them to see Jane's breathtaking smile in their reflection.

 _"We make a beautiful couple,"_ Jane leaned back against her husband who now held his true Jotun form.

Loki studied the reflection carefully. She was correct. They made a handsome couple indeed. His darker blue skin paid perfect compliment to her paler blue complexion.

" _Do you know about the markings? Does every Jotun have them? Are they symbolic of anything?_ " Jane began firing questions quickly as her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Shhh," Loki wrapped his arms around Jane and pressed a gentle kiss to his territorial marking on her neck, _"I can only answer one question at a time, and even then, I am unable to answer all your questions. I only know Asgardian anecdotes of Jotun culture. Whether any of it is true or not is probably up for debate."_

 _"Because Odin was always so truthful?"_ She rolled her eyes, _"Nevermind. Tell me what you do know."_

 _"These are birthmarkings,"_ Loki traced his fingertips over markings on Jane's forehead, " _Not all Jotuns have them. The Jotuns that do have them are all from noble houses."_

 _"So I'm a descendent of a Jotun noble?"_

 _"So it would seem,"_ He continued to the markings on her cheek bones, _"These, however, puzzle me."_

 _"Why?"_ Jane questioned as her body shuddered under his delicate touch.

 _"These are markings of an anointing in the Temple of Jotunheim,"_ He explained as his fingers traced the delicate pattern upon her skin, _"You've been to Jotunheim, Jane. Probably when you were just a babe. Perhaps even a newborn."_

 _"That doesn't make any sense,"_ Jane countered before she spoke aloud, "I was born Astrid Jane Foster in Boston, Massachusetts to Henry Joe Foster and Annette Hagen Foster."

"Uhm," Loki questioned with an amused smile, "Astrid?"

"I think my mother was going through a hippie phase," She shrugged.

"No, it means divine strength in the old language," He explained while taking her hands in his, "Your mother seemed to know what she was doing in gifting you your name."

"Really?" She sneered in disgust, "I always hated it."

"I won't hold it against you, Astrid," He teased, wrapping their arms around her midsection, " _Someone knew of your Jotun heritage. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the markings of the temple."_

 _"What do the markings mean?"_

 _"You've been blessed by the Temple of Ancient Winters. A priestess of the temple would have called for the blessings of the East Wind and the Frigid Waters of the West. It's a call for the hands of fate to bless a child's future."_

 _"Is it done to every child?"_

 _"No, noble_ _children only."_

 _"I really don't understand this,"_ She closed her eyes, leaning into him, _"Let's review. Not only am I an alien."_

 _"Part alien,"_ Loki interrupted.

 _"Part alien,"_ She clarified, _"But I'm from a noble family of said alien species AND I've been blessed in a temple from said alien planet?"_

 _"That's a brief summary, yes. However, one could argue that since you are born of said race and planet, it would not, in fact, be alien to you,"_ He offered, his devil's advocate personality taking over much to his own dismay.

Jane laughed out loud, "You are not seriously advocating for my acceptance of my birth?"

"It has to be your influence being reflected back on you," He frowned, "I'm not particularly fond of the idea of embracing this part of me yet."

"Get used to it," She declared firmly, "We are bonded. Imprinted," She spun to face him, quickly focusing on her bite mark upon his neck, " _It is because we are Jotun that our bond, our love, is possible, Loki."_

 _"Yes ma'am_ _,"_ He raised a brow at her, _"I must say that you are rather sumptuous like this. I never thought I would ever be attracted to a Jotun and yet...I've never been more attracted to anyone than I am to you."_

 _"Even now?"_ She was practically purring as she traced her fingers over his bite mark.

"Especially now," Loki declared as he seized her body against his, lifting her feet off the floor.

"And what do you intend to do about that?" Jane asked as she ran a finger over his bite mark.

"I'm not sure," He spoke with trepidation as he stared at her ruby lips.

"You're frightened?" She realized, touching his cheekbone markings gently, "Why?"

"I've never been with a Jotun. I do not know how a mating between us now..."

"Hush," Jane placed her hand over his mouth, "We've already established you don't hurt me when you are in Jotun form," She smiled as she wiggled out of his arms and shoved him backwards on to the bed, "You should be more frightened of what I could do to you."

Loki smiled at her as she closed the distance between them, "Perhaps I should be."

" _Or afraid of what I look like under these clothes_ ," She stopped, suddenly self conscious, " _What if I don't look the same? What else changed?"_

 _"You are still Jane Foster,"_ He began.

 _"Am I?"_ Jane spun back towards the mirror. She began tugging at the fastenings of her clothes, frustrated when the buttons felt unfamiliar under her fingertips.

Loki's hands covered hers, " _Jane, you're panicking."_

 _"What if everything has changed? What if I can't even recognize my own body?"_ She continued multiplying questions in her mind.

He spun her around and captured her mouth with his. Jane's mind stopped rambling and focused on the renewed taste of Loki's kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he thoroughly stole her attention.

 _"Now, shall we explore your body together, My Lovely Jane?"_ His mind suggested while his mouth never left hers. He cupped her cheek gently with one hand as he waved his other in the air, dissolving every thread of Jane's clothing.

Jane smiled against his kiss as she held onto him tightly, _"You could do that clothes dissolving thing this entire time?"_

 _"Yes, Love,"_ His thoughts sang to her as he gently suckled upon her lips, tenderly ending their kiss.

"Jerk!" She declared as she slammed the side of her fist against his still leather clad chest, "You made me suffer through figuring out how to get you out of all of that."

"Anticipation, My Darling," He pressed a gentle kiss upon her lips before gently turning her body to face the mirror, "And now, let's see how beautiful you are."

Jane focused on his words, his voice having dropped to that ever so seductive tone she couldn't seem to ignore. She looked to the mirror and immediately wished she hadn't. Her scientific brain took over, curiosity about her new body exponentially creating questions.

Loki grinned, placing a kiss upon his bite mark at her neck, "So many questions you have. Let's see if we can answer some of those, hmm?"

He laced his fingers with hers, raising them together before them to examine their relative lengths, "Still ten fingers."

"Eight fingers and two thumbs," Jane corrected.

He brought their enjoined fingers to his lips for a tender kiss before he looked back to the mirror, "It's still your body, Jane. Let's continue, shall we?"

Loki eased their fingers along her throat before tenderly tracing her navy marked clavicle, "I find this marking especially attractive."

"Yeah?" She asked shyly, even though the truth of his words filled her senses.

"Yes," He spoke before his thoughts continued on, _"I want to run my tongue along this mark and spend a considerable amount of time right about here,"_ He traced their fingers over the hollow of her throat.

Jane moaned softly at his erotic thoughts as well as the delicate tenderness of his touch.

Loki continued drawing their enjoined fingers along her sternum, _"This looks like the perfect trail for my lips,"_ He slowly drew their fingers to her navel, _"This marking here begs me to trace the pattern with my tongue."_

 _"Loki..."_ Jane started to argue before Loki nibbled just below her ear.

 _"Shhh, we're exploring this new discovery,"_ He added with a bit of a grin, " _Scientifically, of course."_

She felt Loki release her fingers before he swept her hair over her left shoulder. He began slowly placing kisses along her right shoulder. When his lips reached her arm, he stopped and took one step back. She felt his increasing arousal as he drew his eyes slowly down her spine.

"Your markings, Jane," Loki spoke in a low husky voice, "They call to me. They beg for my touch."

She began to think of a reply, but the moment his fingertips grazed her spine, all thought was lost. Her curiosity was overpowered by an all-consuming desire for her husband. She spun to face him, flashing a sultry smile that made her red eyes sparkle, _"I didn't get the chance before to explore your body like this. My turn to make scientific oberservations."_

Jane glared at his leathers before searching his mind for the spell. A moment later, she focused her attention and willed his clothing to dissolve, returning the favor.

 _"I'm not sure this is a good thing,"_ Loki thought as his wife smiled mischievously at him, _"You're going to keep me naked at every opportunity, aren't you?"_

Jane's laugh was both full of mischief and seduction, "Maybe."

She stepped behind him, leaned her cheek against his arm so she could see the mirror and laced her fingers with his just as he had earlier. She studied his reflection in the mirror as all her thoughts were consumed with mounting passion for him.

For the first time since he had discovered his Jotun heritage, Loki felt both at peace and oddly proud of his countenance.

Jane drew her fingertips over the markings of his chest, _"These are positively delicious. I want to lick my way all the way down,"_ She slowly continued downward before stopping just below his navel, _"Seems I'm being a bit hasty,"_ She took a step back and feasted her eyes upon an elaborate marking down his spine. She knelt slightly to start at the base of his spine, laving her tongue upwards along the marking. She stopped only when she could reach no further due to their height difference.

Loki turned to face her, tenderly easing the backs of his fingers along her cheeks, _"I see through new eyes because of you."_

 _"I am finally whole because of you,"_ Jane declared as she searched his eyes.

Their red eyes reflected the most honest feelings either of them had ever felt, and it felt like what either of them could imagine to be perfect love.

When their lips met, a desperate tenderness overtook them. Loki lifted her gently against him as Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

 _"I don't know how this really happened, Loki. But I know that I love you,"_ Jane thought as he laid her gently upon the bed, holding his weight above her. She broke her lips from his, "I think we've established I am not a delicate flower."

"Yes, you are," He assured her sweetly while placing loving kisses down her throat, " _You're my enticing sky blue flower."_

"A sky blue flower? Really?" She asked with a soft laugh, "Like some dainty little nothing found in a field?"

"I was thinking more about the ice roses from Mother's gardens. They are lush hearty blooms that filled the gardens in winter," Loki replied between gentle kisses along her left arm down to her wrist. He took her hand in his, kissing her fingers, _"It is customary on Earth for rings to be exchanged, is it not?"_

 _"You know it is,"_ She sighed happily as he began a conjuring spell which delicately spun green mist around her left ring finger. Slowly, the mist solidified into not one but three rings. Two slim glimmering golden bands surrounded a slightly wider golden band in the center. The wider band was elaborately decorated with runes while a large glistening blue stone etched into the shape of a rose rested in a setting adorned with green stones serving as leaves, _"Where did you steal this?"_

 _"I did not steal it. Thank you very much,"_ He smiled as he traced his fingers around her band, " _Mother gave me these rings when I came of age to take a wife. She said they were my birthright. I didn't really understand at the time. I just assumed these were ancient relics passed down from one generation to another in Mother's family. But now..."_

 _"Now, you believe she meant the rings were of Jotunheim?"_ Jane studied the rings closely, _"What's the inscription on this one?"_

 _"It is not in any language I know nor any covered by the magic of Allspeak. I've never been able to understand them,"_ Loki explained casually while kissing her palm.

" _What about a ring for you?"_ Jane asked as he began placing kisses along the inside of her forearm, _"I don't have one to give you."_

 _"They actually came as a matched set,"_ He declared as he raised his left hand to her sight, green mist swirling into a wide golden band with markings similar to Jane's. Between each rune, a small blue stone was offset with tiny green gems.

 _"I love them,"_ She met his eyes happily, seeing her own happiness reflected within. She spoke softly, "I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, Astrid," He added her given first name with a sparkle in his eye.

 _"I'm never going to live that down,"_ Jane inwardly sighed with a laugh.

 _"I happen to think it is a lovely name for a lovely lady,"_ Loki asked while beginning to trace the markings upon her cheek bones, his appreciation of their beauty encompassing his emotions, _"Did you choose which name to use?"_

Jane smiled as she eased her cheek into his touch, _"No, my dad said I needed a name that would work well in scientific journals because I was going to be a great scientific mind. He thought Doctor Jane Foster sounded better than Doctor Astrid Foster."_

 _"Perhaps to a Human ear,"_ He lovingly followed his tracings with delicate kisses, _"I believe both are well suited to you."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Her dreamy smile stretched over her face as she eased her fingers through his hair. His lips grazed the shell of her ear as she arched her body against his.

Loki's fingers continued their pattern of tracing her markings down her throat, emboldened by her passionate moan. His lips followed his fingers while his tongue randomly flicked over the navy blue lines.

 _"_ Oh my god, Loki _,"_ Jane gasped out loud before thinking more to herself than to him, " _That's really turning me on!"_

 _"I can feel you,"_ He thought proudly as he focused his mouth to the hollow at the base of her throat, _"Can you feel what touching and tasting your skin does to me, Jane?"_

"Yes," She moaned as she offered her throat for more. Her fingers drifted slowly down his neck, lovingly dancing along the markings of his spine. He shuddered under her touch as he continued his quest, tracing her right clavicle with his tongue.

 _"I'm going to taste every inch of you,"_ Loki thought as he inched his hand to her breast, kneading gently.

 _"You just wait till I get my chance,"_ She purred her thoughts as she continued pushing her fingers down the markings of his spine.

He captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the bed beside her, _"You drive me to distraction."_

 _"Poor Loki, can't keep your focus?"_ She teased as she quickly wrapped her legs tightly around his pelvis. She met his eyes with a sultry smile as she spoke, "If you say anything about anticipation, I swear I will lose my mind."

He captured her mouth in a demanding kiss as she continued to writhe against him, _"If you don't stop that, we will lose ourselves to passion much too soon."_

 _"In whose book?"_ She questioned in her mind before gasping for air between kisses, "Please?"

His red eyes met hers, _"Why is it I cannot deny you anything?"_

 _"Because you love me,"_ She offered as she presented her lips to him for another kiss.

Loki pulled back slightly with a devilishly delighted smile, "Anticipation, Love."

Jane growled at him. They both raised surprised eyes as the sound was more primal than either of them had ever heard.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Jane questioned, saying each word slowly. She listened carefully, assuring each word resonated in her usual voice.

"I believe the Jotun within is further emerging," His devilish smile returned to his features, "And she is demanding."

Jane's smile reflected the mischevious light within his own. She quickly teleported them into opposite positions. She lay upon his chest, holding his arms to his sides.

"Very nicely done," He praised her with wide eyes as she sat up at his waist, "By the Norns, you are the loveliest creature I have ever seen."

 _"I feel the truth of that statement,"_ Her smile faltered as she released his arms.

Loki sat up wrapping his arms around her tenderly, burying his face at her throat in a loving nuzzle beneath her hair.

Jane smoothed back his hair from his neck and drew her tongue along her bite mark upon his skin. She sucked gently upon the tender flesh drawing a low rumble from Loki's chest. While she began nipping at the marking, his fingers danced down the markings upon her spine causing her to shudder.

Loki smiled as he felt her press her forehead against his shoulder. Jane dug her fingers into his biceps as he continued tracing the markings of her spine. She gasped and whined as her body trembled under his touch.

He continued tracing lower as she arched against him, "Found something sensitive, have I?"

"Yes!" Jane growled as her head snapped up to meet his eyes, "I...need..."

"Tell me, Jane. What do you need?" He asked in a rough whisper while moving his hands to her hips. He could feel Jane's excitement as keenly as his own even as he pressed her for an answer to his question.

 _"You. All I ever need is you."_ Her mind answered her heart's truth as their bodies joined as one.

Loki captured her mouth in a fiery yet desperately tender kiss. His mind echoed her sentiment while she threaded her fingers through his hair, _"All I have ever needed in life is you."_

As their lovemaking intensified, neither noticed the glowing signature of magic swirling about their rings.

 _ **Thousands of Light Years Away...**_

The sounds of scrambling feet across the stone floors echoed throughout the halls of The Temple of Jotunheim. Young female Jotuns, attendants of the Temple, scrambled to avoid the courier as she raced down the grand hall.

At the ornately carved doors to the Temple's rotunda, the courier paused long enough to catch her breath and mutter a quick prayer. Entering the presence of the High Priestess, Skadi, was always an overwhelming experience. To do so with news of import was near cataclysmic in nature.

The young courier entered the rotunda with reverence, slowly proceeding to the Altar where Skadi was knelt in prayer. The High Priestess wore vibrant green colors which accented her deep blue skin and jet black hair.

"Don't lurk, Child. What news?"

The courier blinked as the Priestess spoke without prompting. The courier cleared her throat gently, "It's happening."

"Be specific."

"The ice roses. They are in full bloom, Priestess."

Skadi stood slowly. When at her full height, she turned to face the courier. The courier needed no formal dismissal as the Priestess teleported away.

Skadi arrived in the throne room of the palace, startling all present. A cacophony of gasps, shrieks, and angry curses followed.

"Silence!"

The roaring voice brought a deafening silence into the room.

"My Lord," Skadi tipped her head only ever so slightly to the owner of the voice.

"Priestess," Helblindi groaned, "What do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing from you," Skadi retorted, "Actually, I bring glad tidings. Our King and His Queen will be arriving soon."

"I am your King!" Helblindi declared as he stood from his throne. His towering height meant to intimidate.

"Ragnarok is upon us," She continued, ignoring the 'king's' tantrum.

"Myth!" He dismissed angrily as he approached her, "I should kill you where you stand."

Skadi smiled coolly, "The ice roses are blooming, Helblindi. They have not bloomed in a thousand years...Not since our rightful King was taken from us."

"Superstitious nonsense!" The 'King' growled as he hastened his approach in an attack.

Skadi crouched slightly in menacing defense, bracing for the coming onslaught.

The crowd erupted in laughter as Helbindi fell through the illusion of Skadi and hit the floor face first.

Skadi sighed in a bored manner from her seat upon the throne, "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

"Stop this!" Another booming male voice entered the melee, "We do not have time for you two to bicker this way!"

"Hello brother," Skadi smiled as she looked to the source of the voice, "Here to talk some sense into Helbindi?"

"Byleistr," Helbindi spoke as he stood to his feet.

"Helbindi," Byleistr crossed his arms in disapproval, "Skadi is correct on at least one matter. Ragnarok is upon us. Hela has returned to Asgard."

"How do you know this?" Helbindi asked with suspicion.

"Skadi isn't the only one with gifts," Byleistr replied as he held his hand to the Priestess, "Get out of his chair, Skadi. It's rude to show him up in public this way."

Skadi smiled coolly, "It's meant to be humbling for the ignoramous."

"Sister," The levelheaded Byleistr chided her.

Skadi surrendered and placed her hand in that of her brother. She stood and reluctantly stepped away from the throne.

"If Hela has returned..." Helbindi began, "What of Odin? Thor?"

"Who cares?" Skadi shrugged, "The only question we should be asking is what of Our King."

"I am your king!" Helbindi raged.

Byleistr held up his hand between his siblings before standing between them, "You know the history and the prophecy as well as anyone, Brother."

"If he comes, I will challenge him."

"Then, you will die," Skadi sighed sadly. She focused her attention back to her calm brother, "Do you want me to prepare The Trials?"

Byleistr nodded silently.

"My Lords," Skadi bowed ever so slightly before teleporting away.

"Do you really expect me to hand our Father's throne to a runt?" Helbindi growled as he sank onto the coveted chair.

"I expect you to honor our Father's wishes," Byleistr replied, "When the prophecy was spoken in the Temple a thousand years ago, our Father swore to place his eldest upon the throne."

"But Father didn't know he would be betrayed and what that whelp would do to our realm," Helbindi groaned, "That alone should void his oath."

"You make an oath based upon what you will promise to do. Not based upon the actions of others. We swore to Father we would see this done," Byleistr reminded him with warning evident in his tone.

"Fine. But if he dies during The Trials," Helbindi grinned with evil intent as he trailed off, "I can't be held responsible."


End file.
